It Made Her Strong
by Kinna Shi
Summary: Seishou is a teenage tomboy who can see the "dearly departed"; ghost. Her bestfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki, begins to drift away and leaves Seishou feeling unloved. But what will happen when a Shinigami comes along into the picture? Can she handle it all?
1. Chapter 1

I'm not your average girl, anyone can see that. Orange eyes, light blue hair a few inches past my bottom, and a bit childish. Did I forget to mention I'm a bit of a tomboy?

I can't help it if I'm Seishou Kotsu! The daughter of the Kendo Coach of Karakura Town High School! Also I've been known to be a good back up in street fighting.

'Nough of that bragging, let's get to the important stuff.

I like, naturally, in the coolest town there is in Japan, Karakura Town. I live next to a clinic, my best friend lives in it. Ichigo Kurosaki, the guy I back up in fights when he's in trouble.

But, the reason I'm so attached to him is because, well, we both see things a lot of other's don't. His family sees them, too, expect for the kinder sister.

But, basically, we see ghost. We sense their presence. They act like its normal, I act like it's new and wonderful.

Ever since I moved here, next to Ichigo and hanging out with him, I started seeing them.

I swore to Ichigo I would never tell the living that I saw ghost, though he never made me swear. I was acting on my own.

So now we should get to the real stuff, eh?

Here's what's going down in my life!

* * *

"Then I gave that mo hawk guy a left and a right and than a gutter!" I bragged.

All the guys who admired my strength were gathered around me, marveled of my story.

"Than what!?" One asked excitedly.

I smirked, "Chad came and scared the little shit out of those whimps!"

"Sado-kun didn't fight. Again." Another said grimly.

I was happy to know something they didn't. I knew Chad's reason for never fighting, but I wasn't the kind of person to break trust.

I sensed Ichigo's presence and smiled widely. I spun around and saw Ichigo walking down the hall with Mizuiro and Keigo by him.

I dashed across the hall, evading everyone in my path and stopped abruptly infront of Ichigo.

"Ohayo, Ichigo! Mizuiro-kun, Keigo-kun." I greeted.

Ichigo looked down to me, his usual straight face. "Ohayo, Seishou." HE walked past me but the other two stayed.

"Ohayo, Seishou-chan!" They both greeted, smiling.

We began walking, Ichigo in front of us and I in the middle of M K(Stands for Mizuiro and Keigo)

"Keigo-kun, has your sister set up another tournament lately?" I asked him.

"Yeah. This Thursday. Are you joining, Seishou-chan?" He asked.

I smirked and roughly punched his shoulder, "Of course I am!"

He fell face forward and his feet in the air, one twitching.

The rest of us left him. We're such good friends!

-Roof an hour later-

I was stuffing food in my face, trying to tell Keigo about a magazine that's cover was Kendo's Club, but, inside, was porn. Letting him know he could have it.

His eyes sparkled, "Seishou-senpai! You're the best!"

I put my chopsticks down and shuddered, reaching into my book bag to pull out a magazine. I handed it to him. "I might be a tomboy, but no matter how guyish a girl can be, we will never understand why guy are so pervy."

I looked to Ichigo. He looked a little spaced out. And he was just eating his bento without thinking about it, like he sometimes does.

I picked up my chopsticks and poked him in the cheek, but it was tough since his skin was hard as rock since he hit puberty.

"Oi, Ichigo!" I said angrily, hitting him upside his head.

He half glared at me and the other half was like "what the fuck?". "What the hell are you doing?! Hitting me in the head?!"

I lazily crossed my arms over my chest, which was a bit hard since it was a bit bigger than most girls my age, but didn't compare to Orihime's.

"You weren't paying attention to my stories." I said childishly, though it was a lie.

Ichigo grew an anime vein, "You were talking about a stupid magazine with porn!"

I quickly turned my head to him slowly, my eyes tear filled and looked childish.

"You make it sound like I'm a perv! I'm a girl, dumby! I'm straight! Why would I look at girls...? Yucky!"

"I don't know, because you're a yankee!" He shot back.

I smirked, "You do realize that I know that? That I take that as a compliment?"

He growled and backed down, "Whatever."

he took his chopsticks and started stuffing his face, getting out his anger.

I was happy to see him have emotion, because, lately, he's been down.

Mizuiro says it's because it's just the time of year when people are naturally depressed like this. But I don't think that's the case.

Maybe it's because he's been seeing more ghost lately. Is he feeling remorse about so many dying?

"Ichigo, are you going to my kendo match match tomorrow?" I asked, knowing his mouth was full of food.

He swallowed hard, "Sorry, I'm busy." He said.

I managed to keep a small smile. _Yup. Remorse._

Before Ichigo started seeing more ghost, he used to go to all of my matches. It was kind of disappointing on my side. It made me feel a bit lonely.

"That's fine. No need to apologize..." I said.

It was obvious that I was sad about it. I didn't intend for it to give me away like that. I wish I weren't a girl, then it'd be a different story.

Ichigo looked up to me and sighed, "I'll come when I'm done..." He said, giving in.

My spirit perked up, then I had a true smile on, "Let's get back to eating! I'm starved!"

-After School-

Ichigo and I walked in silence, side by side, like we have been since we were in third grade.

Like I've mentioned, since he's hit puberty, he's a bit... Blahish when he doesn't have his temper anymore.

I mean, he smiles every now and then, but not enough to satisfy me.

I've asked him if he was going through depression, he just said that nothing was wrong and he was fine. I didn't believe him.

The silence was irritating. I hated it with every fiber of my soul.

I stopped and smiled towards Ichigo's back was becoming a few inches farther than me.

He stopped and turned around, a bit confused. "What's wrong?"

"Do you want to go to the river's edge and skip rocks? Like we used to?" I asked.

He hesitated, "My dad wants to go straight home today for chores... I-"

I interrupted him, knowing he was about to apologize. "No! It's fine. Just a thought, y'know? I'll go by myself. Tell my dad if he ask, 'kay?"

I quickly ran straight and then took a sharp turn down a street.

After what seemed of just moments of running, I was at my destination.

The grass whistled in the wind and my hair blew in my face. I didn't bother to remove them, I was too ashamed of my face.

I purposely let myself fall backwards, though the hill made me sit up in a certain angle.

I could hear the rushing water not too far. Loud as a bell.

I reached my hand to my face and finally moved my bangs, then rubbed my eyes.

_Why is he ignoring me...? Why must I care so much for my best friend? After all of my hinting for all of these years... And he doesn't get it... What if it isn't the increase in ghost? What if he found out my feelings and doesn't feel the same...?_

I sat up and punched the ground by me, "Damn you, Kurosaki!"

I felt another presence nearby. I could tell immediately it was a soul.

Wait... I could feel another presence, but human.

I looked to the direction I felt it to see one human woman and a male soul, the woman sitting by the river's edge, the man floating behind her.

_They must have been a couple... Did that man drown here? I don't remember hearing about a death recently around the river._

I got up and ran over to them, then stopped by the woman, pretending I didn't feel the man's presence or see him.

I noticed she was praying as a sakura flower floated on the surface of the water.

I sat by her and got into praying position.

_Gee, why am I such a nice person._

After a few moments, I opened my eyes and smiled to the woman. I could see she was in early 30's. I glanced at the man, seeing he was in his late 20's.

_It must have been a incident a few years ago._

The woman smiled to the river, acknowleding my presence. "He was an American man... I hear they're prone to accidents... My two kids miss him alot... It's been nearly 6 years... We've been having financial troubles since a year after he died... And my mother slipped into coma recently... I feel that he can't rest in piece..."

I smiled up to the man, letting him know I could see him. I gave him a kind look to make him talk, to let me talk for him.

He hesitated, then looked to the woman. "Tomoya, I worry about Yuri and Yuki, too! I have been with you the whole time! I can't rest until you want me to!"

He looked to me, tear-filled eyes. "Tell her that she means everything to me and I can't leave her until she says she wants me to!"

I smiled and nodded, then looked to the woman. I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Tomoya-san, he has been with you the whole time. He won't rest in piece unless he knows you want him to. He loves you too much to leave you without word."

She looked shocked. "How did you..."

I smiled, "You mean everything to him."

She looked back to the river with tears in her eyes. "Jason-kun... Please rest... Because I love you..."

I looked up to the man and he was tightening his fist, crying. "Tomoya! I love you with all of my heart!"

I smiled and got up, then patted her back. "He really loves you, you know... Stay well." I said and started walking away.

I stopped about 20 yards and looked back, the woman was leaving, the man watched her leave. When she was out of sight, the man was running my way.

He stopped in front of me. "Can you really see me...? Or did you just guess...?" He asked.

I smirked, "I can see ya! I can see ghost and beat any opponent with ease. I'm a miracle worker."

He smiled kindly, "I thank you very much... I hope my wife will be at ease now..."

I nodded, "She will be. I'll keep an eye on her, 'kay? You just rest now, 'kay?"

The feeling of something big and terrifying filled my mind. A agonizing wail erupted and both I and Jason stood completely still.

"What... What was that...?" I asked.

Something black was growing behind him in an oval upright.

I quickly panicked and looked to Jason, "You have to run! Something bad is going to happen!"

He glanced behind himself, then panicked as well and started running.

The black hole became bigger and something white and brown jumped out.

I made a back flip and landed on the hill, about to fall forward.

_Looks like these moves will come to be important... I'll need them at this rate. Sorry, Ichigo, for cursing you! I actually thank you for teaching me these karate moves, makes me limber._

I could see the image clearly now and became stunned.

What kind of monster is it?! It had a weird white mask covering it's face and brown fur lining it's back bone. Its skin was black.

And the size of it! It was big as an elephant!

It jerked it's head my direction. "Your reiatsu is _screaming_ with deliciousness..." It said.

It's voice was deep and crackled. The voice of a monster.

I gulped hard.

_Ichigo... Dad... Someone! This would be a perfect example as to why dad should get me a freakin' katana!_

I managed to take a few steps back, but then it lashed out towards me.

Its mouth was wide open to devour me. How could I evade it? It's too late to jump out of the way!

I instinctively put my arms up to protect my head.

I heard the same wail and became drenched with a warm liquid.

After a moment, to let myself confirm it was okay to unsheild my head, I put my arms down to see someone dressed in black

I could sense strong energy radiating off of him. It was even stronger than that monster's.

I glanced around to see if I could find the monster. It was nowhere in sight and it's presence was totally gone.

I looked to my arms, they were covered in blood.

I looked back to the person in black, he looked like he was about to walk away.

I glared at him and ran over to his direction. "Hey! You!" I yelled angrily.

He stopped and looked over to me. I couldn't help but notice his features.

He had spikey-ish, but a bit long in the back to probably touch his shoulder blade tips, dark green hair and dark green eyes. His chin wasn't squarish at all, it was more pointy, but it reminded me of Ichigo's in a way.

He wore what looked like a black samurai outfit or something, especially with his katana he was sheathing.

I stopped by him and grabbed his black sleeve and started wiping the blood off.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! How can you see me?!" He yelled at me.

His voice was kind of eerie. It wasn't all that deep, but it didn't sound like a teen boy's voice changing. It was unique in a way.

He jerked his sleeve back, "Now you got blood all over it! Thanks a lot! Really!" He said sarcastically.

I glared, "Who cares about your clothes? What ever happened to that monster?" I demanded.

"I don't have to answer you, kid." He said darkly.

I grew a vein, "Kid...? I'll show you kid, freak!"

I prepared my fist and then lunged it towards him.

Nothing. I hit nothing but the air.

Where'd he go?

I looked around anxiously.

"Show yourself! Don't be a coward! You can't hide from Seishou Chi Kotsu!" I yelled.

I spun around, seeing if he was behind me. He wasn't.

_I feel his presence... But it's very faint... I can't tell whether it's North or north east... I'll just have to go instinctively... I have questions for him._

-1 1/2 hour later-

Right now I'm running around the park, where his presence is strongest.

I also felt a ghost's presence, too.

_The trees... That's where it's strongest._

I picked up my pace a bit, but it wasn't much. I was tiring down.

I made it to the center of the trees to see the man and Jason. Jason was on his knees and the man in front of him. He hit Jason's forehead with the bottom of the handle of his katana.

I was amazed when Jason turned light blue and sunk into the ground. He was gone.

"Sugoi!" I exclaimed as I walked over to where Jason disappeared.

"Tch. You again?!" He said.

I frowned up to him. "How rude. You leave right in a middle of our fight and this is how you greet me?"

He jerked his head to the side like he didn't know what I was talking about. "Fight? Since when? Are yo deciding on your own that an unsuccesful punch because I called you a kid is a fight? Are those your classifications? and aren't you supposed to be a girly-girl?"

I gritted my teeth, "I'll have you know that I am not a girly-girl. I'm not the one wearing a kimono."

He shot a glare at me, "It's a shihakushō! Not a kimono!"

"Whatever! You say shiko, I say kimono." I said

He looked angry and scratched his head and calmed down a bit.

"It doesn't matter. Why did you follow me? And how can you see me?" He asked.

I looked at him seriously now. "I have a couple questions for you. That's why I followed you. And I've been able to see ghost for years now."

He grunted, "Will you leave me alone if I answer your _questions_?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. Depends.

"Now. First question: just who are you? I'm Seishou Kotsu if you're one of those people who want to be formal." I said.

He looked a bit blank for a moment, but come to.

"Seiryoku Kenpei, 6th seat of the 6th Division." He finally answered.

I nodded, "'Kay, 'kay. Progress. Don't know what the division thing is, but whatever.

Now, the next question. What was that monster and were you the one who got rid of it?" I asked.

"Must I answer?" He asked, a bit whinny.

I crossed my arms and nodded, "Yup. Otherwise, I'll just be tagging along, asking you questions over and over and over." I said, smirking.

He sighed. "That monster is what we Shinigami call _Hollow_. And yes, I did rid the Hollow with my zanpakutō." He answered.

My eyes narrowed a bit, "Shinigami? You're a death god?" I asked.

He reached in his pocket. "And here's where the interview stops." He pulled out what looked like a toy. It looked like a pez dispenser with a duck head.

I quickly jumped back and glared at him. "What the hell is that? A weapon?" I asked.

He disappeared and then reappeared behind me.

I swiftly lifted my leg and used my balance to swing my leg towards him. He put up his arm to block it.

I stayed in that position, a bit motionless from the energy radiating off of him.

_I need that kind of strength... I can tell he's very strong from him just blocking my attack._

He suddenly winced and jumped back, rubbing the arm he used to block my attack.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"I tried to kick you, Siryuki-bozu! But then you went off and blocked it!" I yelled.

He looked a bit pale now and he put his freehand over the right side of his face. "You drained my reiatsu... But... How...?"

I blinked in confusement a couple times. "Reiat... su...? Once I think about it, that _Hollow_ said I had _delicious_ reiatsu... Is it like energy?" I asked.

He looked at me and slowly nodded. "Didn't you say your last name was Kotsu...?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yup. Why?"

"I see... Is your father's name Daisuke Kotsu by any chance?" He asked.

I raised a brow, "Chyeah. That's my old man. You know him? I swear, if you're about to do your death god duties and kill him, you're beyond dead yourself." I said seriously.

He smirked, "Nah, he's just a run away shinigami. You should be proud of a traitor father. But it's completely obvious now you two are related. Blue hair, fond of long hair, strong, and naive."

"Naive? Are you calling us _naïve_?" I ordered, becoming angry.

He stood straight up now, grinning. "Take me to the bastard. Me and him gotta chat."

"No. I won't. It sounds like you're going to try and hurt him. I don't know much about this shinigami stuff, but I'm not letting you get near him." I defended.

"You'll have to go home sooner of later to eat or sleep." He pressed.

I crossed my arms, "Not really. I have sources of those essentials. I will go home when you do, so hah." I said smugly.

"Oh really?" He said smugly, mocking me.

"Dur. Plus, can't you just track my dad down instead of having his kid bringing you to him?" I asked.

He looked a bit grim, "He left before I became a shinigami. I don't know his reitsua."

"Whatever. All the better."

I turned around and began to walk. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stopped and turned my head to see it was Seiryoku.

I frowned, "Now who's the one following? You're not going to see my dad." I said.

He had a serious expression on. "I'm patrolling this town for a full month. I don't really have a place to stay. Usually, I would avoid sleep as much as possible to keep watch over a town, but a month is too long to go without sleep. And since you know about shinigami and everything, and since I'm being generous as to not erase your memory, the least you can do is let me be your house guest."

I pursed my lips. He was right.

-Home-

I opened the front door with an irritated look. "Dad, I brought a bum home!" I announced.

I took my shoes off and walked towards the stair case that went down to the basement, where dad trained his moves.

I stopped when I saw he was coming up and I moved to let him up on the floor rather than staying on the stair steps.

He made it to the top and had a towel swung around his neck. He had his blue hair in a ponytail and wore his kendo suit, excluding his helmet.

It was silent when I realized Seiryoku and my dad were staring at eachother with deep intensity.

Dad looked at me, "Do you realize what this man is?" He asked.

I shrugged, "He said he was a shinigami. Says you were one, too. At a time."

He didn't look too happy about my answer.

He glared at Seiryoku, "How much did you tell her?" He asked.

Seiryoku smirked, "Not a lot, actually. But enough to replace her memories over. But, the thing is, me and her kinda made a deal, in a sense. She keeps her memories as they are and I get to meet you and have a place to stay while I'm here in the real world on patrol. Just remember, I saved her life from a pretty strong Hollow. It was intelligent enough to speak." He pointed out.

I frowned. _Yeah, bring that part up._

Dad looked to me. "Is what he says true?"

I looked off to the side, feeling ashamed. "Unfortunately..."

But then I looked at dad again, "But I could have protected myself if I had a katana! All of this could have been avoided!"

He glared at me and I felt small. I backed down. This was a fight I never won.

He jerked his head back to Seiryoku. "Will you report me appearance here to Soul Society?" He asked.

_Soul Society...?_

"If you let me stay here for the month, I never met you and Seishou and she gets to keep her memories of what happened. I think she has right to know, she has too much potential to not know what it could be used for." Seiryoku told my dad.

I didn't feel so small anymore. A stranger said I had potential and I just kicked him. Usually, it takes a few punches to get someone to acknowledge my strength.

_Wait... This guy is obviously stronger than me and dad isn't willing to train me further if I know all of this. He'll think I'll get ideas and so on. I'll just have Seiryoku train me to become stronger. I want to be strong._

I looked to dad pleadingly. "Please, dad? Just one month! He won't tell anyone about you or me! Please?" I pleaded.

_Man, I haven't begged like this since I was 7._

He looked shocked, then cringed. "Fine. But he sleeps in the dojo."


	2. Chapter 2

-Next Day-

Ichigo was a bit chippier today. It was strange, but it was fine by me.

Seiryoku was on patrol.

After my dad left to head to the school early, as usual, I asked Seiryoku about training me. I had to beg, but I'll be getting what I want.

"Who's your opponent's at the kendo match, Seishou-chan?" Mizuiro asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't give a damn who, just that I get to show my skills to those who oppose me." I answered.

Mizuiro laughed and I saw Ichigo smile. It made me smile.

Has Coach Kotsu given into you getting a katana?" Ichigo asked.

I sighed, "Nah. Not yet. I'll be saving up for one, though. Something came up so I need one by the next two days."

Keigo looked dumbfounded, "Why?"

I smirked, "Not tellin'."

Mizuiro laughed when Keigo moaned about not being informed about his friends.

"Had any fights yesterday?" Mizuiro asked.

I sighed again, "No... Unless you count verbally. I met a guy and it was kind of downhill from there."

Keigo gave me a teasing look, "Has the tomboy become smitten?"

I put my fist to his face, "Wanna try saying that again, Keigo-bozu?"

He looked horrified and back away, far away. "Noo! Spare me!" He pleaded.

"Your fault, Keigo." Ichigo said.

I nodded in agreement, "Yup. He should know better, especially because of his sister. Shit, even _I'm_ scared at times. But that's only when she's going ga-ga over the bald."

They all laughed and I just smiled. Happy to see Ichigo laugh.

_It's a curse... I've become the way I am because of him... So we could be closer... I've made friends because of him, too. Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad, and his family. I guess it's my fault because I chose that specific house to live in. By a clinic so if I got hurt or something, I would be fine because medical help was next door. But... Ugh... I'm so used to being a tomboy, this is becoming embarrassing..._

I sighed, with relief, and started gathering my bento boxes. I ate a lot.

-After School-

"Sotona High School versus Karakura First District!" The referee announced.

I smirked, I was last. I got to have some entertainment.

_Maybe Ichigo will come... I really hope so..._

Two of my teammates aleady went up, one lost and one won.

Only three matches to go, I was last.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. _Focus... Focus, Seishou... You will win... Just think of being stronger..._

I felt pumped now and grinned wickedly over to my opponent who sat traditionally by his teammates. He was watching the matches.

I saw a black hole forming about 10 feet in front of me and started grininding my teeth.

_Dammit... Another?!_

"Nara-san, tell Coach Kotsu something came up if he asks where I'm going." I said and got up and started heading towards the door that led outside.

I heard the wail of a Hollow, like yesterday.

_Now that I think about it, the one yesterday said my reiatsu was delicious or whatever.. so this one might be after me, too. Everyone will be in danger if I stick around._

I left the gym doors open, hearing gasps of everyone surprised I was running away. I could also hear the stomping of my new enemy, or stalker. Give or take.

_I have to find Seiryoku... I don't have anything to kick this Hollow's ass._

I took a quick look back to see that it was a Hollow, obviously, but it looked like a giant worm with a mask as a face.

_Gross..._

I looked back in front of me to see the running track. No one was around.

I stopped in the center of the field and turned around to face the Hollow.

"C'mon, Siryuki-bozu! Need a little help here!" I yelled.

"It's Seiryoku!" Seiryoku's voice snapped.

He appeared in front of me, his katana ready.

The Hollow came closer, wailing.

"Whatever! Just kill the damn thing!" I commanded.

He seemed a bit tweaked, but jumped forward and swiftly swung his katana to the Hollow's head. It's mask shattered, then the Hollow wailed while being materialzed adn then was out of sight.

Seiryoku landed safely, which was expectable.

He turned a quarter way to me, "You just attract trouble, don't you? Two Hollow's two days straight. I don't know whether to be confused or suspicious."

I shrugged, "I dunno. Hollows' just have a thing for me, I guess."

He groaned and was about to jump away, like the first time.

"Whoa! Wait, can't you stay for like ten minutes?" I asked.

He looked at me oddly. "Why?"

"I want you to watch me during my kendo match, so you can see what I'm doing wrong. I mean, I'm practically a professional since my dad's the coach and everything, but I want to be the best. I told you the story this morning. So, please?" I asked.

He grunted, "God, you're a pain."

-Few Moments Later-

Now it was my turn.

I was our team's last hope to win. If I won, we won. If he won, they won.

I was in position; squatting with my shinai held out in front of me.

Seiryoku was in a gigai; a human boy rather than his spirit body. He was in the front row to get the best view he could.

And, the most exciting part, Ichigo just got here. He's in the corner of the gym.

I focused on my match now, waiting for orders from the referee's word.

"Ready... Begin!" He announced.

I stood up straight, my shinai still in the same position.

My opponent made the first move, about to strike me first.

I moved my shinai horizontally, to block his attack.

I made a swift movement back, and before he noticed, I striked his left side.

The referee raised the white flag, the color of my team.

"Karakura First district has won the match!" He announced.

I stepped back, putting my arms to my sides and bowed, just as my opponent did.

I stood straight up and rushed to Seiryoku, avoiding my team.

"Siryuki-bozu, I want you to meet a friend real quick. you can tell me how I did later on." I said, snatching his wrist and rushing over to where Ichigo was.

"Oi! Oi! Let go!" Seiryoku demanded.

I stopped a few feet from Ichigo and let go of Seiryoku.

"You made it!" I said excitedly.

Ichigo was staring at Seiryoku with deep intensity, just like Seiryoku was.

_I can tell they sense eachother's... What was it again? Reitsua! Yeah. I was hoping for this reaction._

I smiled, "Ichigo, this is my cousin, Siryuki-bozu. He'll be in town for a month."

Seiryoku looked tweaked again. "Seiryoku..." He corrected.

Ichigo looked to me, "Listen, I have to get back to what I'm doing, 'kay? Later." He said and walked off.

I felt a bit hurt.

I sighed, smiling. Though it was fake.

I looked up to Seiryoku, "Anyways... You can go back to patrolling... I have to change... And my dad might see you in your gigai if he hasn't already..."

I walked off, leaving Seiryoku where I left him.

-Two Days Later-

There hasn't been any Hollows' popping up since the incident at the match the other day, so Seiryoku was with me, helping me pick out a katana at the blackmarket.

Obviously, he was in his gigai. I let him wear one of m band t-shirts and baggy cargo pants, the pants matched his hair.

Dad thought he was still on patrol. They still didn't get along well, in a way.

Seiryoku has been teaching me hand-to-hand combat, shinigami style. He also taught me how to suppress my reiatsu so I wouldn't attract Hollow's anymore.

He said it was admirable that I learned how to suppress it so well within one day and that I landed three out of 20 blows on his with hand-to-hand combat.

"What about this one? It's fair weight and length." I said.

Seiryoku took the katana from my hands and unsheathed it to inspect it, then glanced at me, then sheathed it again. "No, not compatible."

He sighed. "This'd be easier if these were zanpakutō. You could just use the old fashioned method."

I snatched the katana away from him and put it back on the shelf. "Stop your complaining. This isn't Soul Society, Siryuki-bozu."

He huffed, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

I shrugged, "It's better than saying you're strong. I'm not the kind of person to call someone by their real name is it doesn't fit them, unless I know them very well. Your name doesn't fit you and I don't know much about you, so I gave you a nickname as a replacement."

He gritted his teeth a bit, "You're saying I'm not strong? You're the one that came to me for training!"

I shrugged, "But I don't know how strong you really are since I don't know you well."

"Whatever. Let's just get on with this." He said.

I narrowed my eye lids, giving him a suspicious look. "Why do you want to rush so badly? Isn't finding a good katana something that takes time?" I asked.

He frowned, "It's annoying to be around you." He stated.

I gave him the death look, "Wanna say that again, dickwad?" I challenged.

He narrowed his eyes, "You're annoying." He repeated.

I stuck out my tongue at him childishly. "When I get my katana, I'm gonna slice your ass up. Best be on your guard, bucko."

I looked around and saw a katana that looked decent. I went over to it and picked it up.

It was basically black with a bit of blue on the hilt.

I turned to Seiryoku and handed it to him. "This one seems suitable. It gives me a nice vibe about it, y'know?"

He nodded, "It does seem compatible to you... Somehow, it reminds me of a zanpakutō. It gives off an aura like one. You should get this one."

I grinned a bit and took it back from him. I looked to see what the price was on the tag, but it didn't even have a tag.

"Huh. No tag. I'll go ask and then check out, 'kay? You can stay here and look around, I guess."

I went over to the counter and placed the katana on it and pointed to it. "Can I get a price on this? It doesn't have a tag." I told the employee.

He looked confused, "Um, miss, do you happen to be psycho? There isn't anything right there." He said.

I blinked a couple times in confusement. I picked up the katana and held it up vertically and pointed to it. "This. This here. No tag." I confirmed.

"That's your hand, miss. Do you need me to call your house to take you home?" He asked.

I sighed with frustration, "No, I'll just be on my way, then."

I turned back around and stomped off towards the door. Seiryoku groaned and followed me out the door.

"You didn't pay?" He asked.

I gripped the katana while we walked on the sidewalk. "He couldn't fucking see it! There wasn't a way to find out it's price or anything. So here it is, in my hands."

"If that's the case, somehow, it might be a zanpakutō. Is there a flat land place where no one goes or could see us?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's a bit far, though." I answered.

He smirked and then bent down and scooped me up.

I blushed and glared at him, "What the hell?! We're in public!" I yelled.

"You say it's far, so this is a quick way to get there. Which way?" He asked.

I looked away, still blushing, "South east..."

-Ten Minutes Later-

He let go and I fell flat on my back.

I quickly sat up, arching my back and gripping my new katana tightly with both hands. "Fucker..." I grumbled.

"Release your reiatsu." He ordered.

I stood up and poked his chest with the tip of the sheath of the katana. "Did you just tell me what to do, Siryuki-bozu?"

"You want to see if it's really a zanpakutō or not, right?" He said.

I put the katana down, "Yeah... But I don't like being told what to do."

I went ahead and strapped the katana and its sheath to my left hip. "But I'll go ahead and release it. How much do you want me to release?" I asked.

"Enough to attract a Hollow, like at your kendo match." He said.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

Reiatsu release..

I could feel the power draining out. This may be too much.

"Suppress it now. That should be enough." He said.

I suppressed it for the most part and then opened my eyes. I felt reiatsu forming behind me and I turned around and placed my hand on the handle of my katana.

"Do you understand what I want you to do?" He asked.

I nodded, seeing a black hole form. "It's obvious. Coming to an unpopulated place, asking me to release my reiatsu to attract a Hollow, and you not ridding your gigai. You do know that this is a risk, right?" I said, my expression blank.

"Yes, but you're a big girl." He said. I heard a smile in his voice.

I smirked, "That's right."

The wail of a Hollow filled my ears and it came in view, leaving it's door to home, where it would be safe from me.

It was on it's fours with sagging purple skin, though it's bone straucture was easy to see. It had a tail like a bony, bald cat. Its mask had three horns, one on eah side of its eye holes and one in between. It didn't have paws, it had white hooves.

"It's one ugly bastard, isn't it?" I mumbled.

I gracefully unsheathed my katana.

It felt so different rather than a shinai or a katana at all. I actually felt like I was one with it automatically.

I kicked my feet off of the ground and found my way towards the mask of the Hollow, where my target was.

In the corner of my eyes I saw its bony tail swinging towards me. I felt irritated by it already.

I prepared my katana and then struck its tail, cutting its end off.

I didn't have time to struck the mask, I was too close now.

I ended up kicking its mask and making a back flip and landed about ten feet aay from it.

It cried out in pain, swinging its tail around recklessly.

"Geez, I didn't think it would use its tail, it looks so weak! Does it even have muscles?" I stated.

"Don't be fooled by appearances. Hollows are all spirit particles, basically. They don't need muscle power. But it doesn't seem all that intelligent to know your movements, for the most part. I'm surprised it did that, too, rather than open its mouth to try to devour you." Seiryoku said.

I huffed, "Back when I found you at the park and you blocked my kick... Didn't you say I drained your reiatsu?" I asked.

The Hollow was still howling in pain, not paying attention to me at all.

"Yes. It somewhat reminds me of what I hear about the Quincy." He said.

I nodded, "That's all I need to know. Hope you don't mind if I experiment real quick."

I start running, holding my katana with only my right hand, I would need my left hand for something else.

The Hollow noticed I was coming and roared, only it sounded like it's wail.

I jumped and landed on its back, it tried to buck me off and hit me with its tail, at the same time.

I placed my left hand on its skin.

_Maybe I can drain its reiatsu, too... Make it weak._

The Hollow started wailing. This time, it was in pain.

_Collapse, damn it!_

I felt stronger by the second, feeling its reiatsu flow into me.

I forced myself to speed it up a bit, but then immediately retracted.

_I can't drain anymore... I took too much at once.._.

I felt it shaking a bit beneath me and jumped off when it collapsed to the ground.

I landed right by its head and then raised my katana, and, with one swift move, slashed its mask.

It spewed blood and then started disintegrating, like the one at the kendo match.

I sighed and turned to face Seiryoku, "Analysis?"

He looked like he was deep in thought, but then came back to reality. "It's definitely a zanpakutō, but it's become confused." He said.

I gave him a curious look. "How can a katana be confused?" I asked.

"At first, it was happy to be with you, but then when you cut off the Hollow's tail, it became confused. It doesn't know if you're it's former wielder or not." He said.

"I don't follow. It had a former owner, then? Why would that person leave it? Did they pruposely leave it at the shop?" I questioned.

"Let's go back to the house. I need to talk to your father. He seems to come to mind."

-Next Day-

I haven't heard anything about the katana I got yesterday. Father told me to stay the night at the clinic since it's the weekend.

Seiryoku has my katana right now, unless he showed it to dad, then it's bound to be in his posession.

Right now I was helping Yuzu make breakfast.

"Thanks again for helping, Seishou-chan." Yuzu thanked me.

I smiled, "No prob. It's the least I can do. You do too much around the house."

We finished up and I went ahead and told the other three that it as ready.

Yuzu had already set the table and we all sat down and said our "itadakimasu" and began eating.

"So did your dad force you to come over?" Karin asked.

_Yeah, bring that up._

I shook my head, "No, I came willingly of course. It's been awhile since I've stayed the night! I kinda missed it." I said.

"It's been nearly two years since you stayed the night, when we were 13." Ichigo pointed out.

I smiled, "Exactly! We aren't kids anymore so it was natural we stopped that tradition, but I want to start it up again. I really did miss it."

Ichigo lazily put his fist on his cheek and his elbow on the table, "Are you ill? Maybe that's he real reason you're here. You have been acting a bit weird lately. you haven't even gone out looking for fights."

That's right. I haven't.

"I'm healthy as a clam! what'll make you believe me?" I asked.

Isshin got up and slammed his hands on he table, "Ichigo! Don't question Seishou-chan! I thought she was your dearly beloved friend?! I'm ashamed!"

Isshin was on his knees beside me now, my right hand in his hands. "Please excuse my son for his rudeness... He's in that stage when he is rebellious of others truths. He's just worried about you..." He said all too dramatically.

I smiled with an anime drop, "It's fine... Really."

He smiled and went back to his seat.

But I was telling the truth about missing staying the night. It's really fun here.

-Later-

Ichigo and I were walking around town together. He wanted to introduce me to a soul he recently met.

He told me about the soul. It was a young girl who was hit by a car.

We were bringing a small glass vase with two flowers in it to her.

Seiryoku can let her rest in piece when I tell him about her.[/i

"Seishou, can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked, looking ahead of us.

I noded, "You don't have to ask to ask a question to me." I pointed out bluntly.

"Have you noticed anything weird about your cousin?" He asked.

"Hm. Green hair?"

He shook his head. "No. His aura. It's... Strong. Very strong."

I was silent for a moment. "Yes. Yes I have." I said formally.

_Is he going to ask unneeded questions now or keep it at that? It's so hard to tell anymore._

"Is he staying at your house?" He asked.

_More questions... But atleast they're normal ones._

I nodded, "Yup. Dad's making him sleep in he dojo, though."

"How old is he, then?"

I shrugged, "I'm not all that sure. I was thinking early twenties or late teens. But then again, it's hard to tell with guys. You look like you're twenty, but you're 15."

He smiled, "Thanks for the compliment."

I frowned, "What? That's all? No compliment for me?"

He blinked a couple times, then laughed. "You look like you're age, you should be happy about that, yankee."

I narrowed my eye brows. "That's a blow in a gut."

He looked up ahead and then waved.

I looked and saw a young girl with a chain attached to her chest.

_I was too into talking to Ichigo, I didn't notice her._

I smiled to her and we stopped by her.

"Hello." she greeted to Ichigo.

She looked to me, then to Ichigo. "Can she see me, too?"

He noded, "Yeah. This is my friend, Seishou."

She smiled to me and bowed, "I'm Kimi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Seishou-san."

I bowed in return. "Same here."

Ichigo set the vase by the pole, out of he way of passing cars.

Kimi saw and smiled cheerfully. "They're so pretty! I'm very thankful to you. The both of you."

"No need to thank us! We're givers." I said.

Ichigo stood up straight. "Sorry, Kimi, but we have to go. My dad asked us to get some groceries." Ichigo said, which was true.

I waved bye to Kimi, "Sorry we're leaving so early. I really wanted to get to know you." I said.

She said bye to the both of us and we were on our way now.

"Why are you so normal around souls?" Ichigo asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno. Guess I feel bad for them. Being dead and all."

He smiled and I smiled back at him.

I really missed this.


	3. Chapter 3

-That Afternoon-

Dad called and said I had to come home immediately.

So here I was, on the couch.

I didn't even get to eat Yuzu's new recipe for onigiri!

Dad stood across the room, sitting in his chair. Seiryoku stood on my right and dad's left between us.

Dad had the katana sitting straight up beside him, leaning against his recliner.

_He just had to show it to him..._

"What's up?" I asked boredly, my fist on the side of my face and my elbow on the arm rest of the couch.

"I understand that you came to Seiryoku for training, behind my back." Dad started.

I took a deep breath, a bit angry. Then let it out.

"Go on." I insisted, unenthusiastically.

"I did not appreciate that at all. But Seiryoku tells me you took down a... Hollow single-handedly, with this very zanpakuto and your mother's powers." He said proudly at the end.

My eyes widen and I slowly put my arm down and straightened up.

Dad never talked about my mom. I didn't even know anythign about her.

"Excuse me?" I asked, a little gaspy sounding.

I looked to Seiryoku, he had his arms crossed and had a blank look on his face. I looked back to dad.

"I guess this is the best time to tell you." He said.

I nodded, still a little shaken. "I think you might be right."

"Seishou, you know I'm not human, that I'm a former shinigami." He said and paused.

I motioned with my hands in a circular motion to make him keep talking. "And?"

"Your mother is a Quincy. Meaning you're not even partly a normal human." He said.

I gave him a confused look. "what's a Quincy? Siryuki mentioned after I took out that Hollow, but I don't know what they are."

"Quincy are like shinigami, but there's a difference. One is white, one is black." Dad explained.

I shook my head, "I don't follow."

He laced his fingers together. "In other words, they're completely different, but yet the same. The Quincy are the white, Shinigami the black. I don't mean their clothes, though. They don't get along.

"They both have the same intentions: defeating Hollow's. the shinigami purify a Hollow, sending the former soul to Soul Society where it can lead a life other souls. But, a Quincy, on the other hand, a Quincy completely destroys a Hollow, souls and all. they are not reborn. that's where the war comes in."

"War? What war?" I said, getting interested.

He looked gloomy now. "This war took place over 200 years ago. Between shinigami and Quincy. Most think that the Quincy were completely extinct, but few families survived, but died of age and one family is currently known to survive, though no one in Soul Society knows they still roam, here in Japan.

"Only two other Quincy, other than you, are currently known by me, recently Seiryoku, and a friend of mine. The Ishida's, the family your mother was apart of."

"Wait... Uryu's family? Does that mean I'm Uryu's cousin?" I asked.

Dad nodded, "And so that means his father is your uncle, as well."

I took a quick glance to Seiryoku, though he remained silent, a certain feeling was radiating off of him. I couldn't identify it.

I suddenly got to thinking of what dad said.

"Wait... You said mom _was apart of_, past tense. Does that mean...?"

Dad looked grimmer than before. "Your mother left the Real World, against your uncle's pleading, and come to Soul Society. Your mother posed as a normal soul and tried to become a Shinigami, which she was successful. I was the first to find out what she was actually born to be, what she regretted to be, a Quincy.

"Naturally, we got closer and married. Obviously, you came along. But since we couldn't take care of you constantly, you were often left in the care of the 4th Division.

"But one dreadful night, a Hollow got into Seireitei, the heart of Soul Society, and possessed the wife of Kaien Shiba, Lieutenant of our Division, and took a fair amount of lives.

"You were around two or so when all of this happened, so you couldn't possibly remember the events.

"Your mother was one of the people to take down the Hollow, but since she knew that it could posses, she couldn't get close. As a shinigami, she wasn't very strong since her zanpakutō, since she didn't find out it's name yet and that she wasn't a close range fighter. She was more in tuned with her Quincy powers, which are far ranged tact-tics.

"She knew that with her poor shinigami strength that it wasn't going to work, and if she got close, she would be posses, too, or killed, or even both.

"She chose to use her Quincy strength, thinking that it would be okay. She used her powers and managed to wound the Hollow, regretting that she would have to sacrifice the wife of her Lieutenant of our division, as we all got along very well.

"But, unfortunately for her, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Captain of the 12th Division, was observing the scene, recording what he could see from the Hollow possesing people.

"Mayuri was never known to be sane and he loved experimenting for research on everything and everybody that intrigued him. When he saw your mother using Quincy powers, he immediately snatched her and took her to his lab, and... Used her in his cruel and unforgiving experiments..." Dad ended gravely.

I felt my teeth clench together tightly and felt the blood pumping through my body. "You mean to tell me... A shinigami killed mom, because of what she is? And what did you do about that?" I asked sternly.

He looked to his laced fingers, "I couldn't do a thing... It all happened before my eyes... I was in total shock and fell into depression when I lost sight of her... I told my captain when I was able to find him and pleaded him to get her back, because I did not know the whereabouts of the lab.

"He confronted Mayuri and then Mayuri informed him that she struggled and resisted so much, even under drugs, and was forced to end the testing hours later. He said he was... Disappointed that he only got a Quincy artifact out of the situation.

"But then that's where people start to misunderstand. I couldn't just keep you under the 4th Divisions care when I'm on my duty when I'm your only family in that world. And it wasn't safe there anyways, if Mayuri found out about you.

"I informed Jushiro about my early retirement and chose to keep my zanpakutō so I could do some off-duty Hollow slaying if one ever came around. I left for the real world to let you lead a normal life.

I clenched my fist tightly, "Mayuri Kurotsuchi, eh?"

I don't think I've ever been this pissed off in my life.

"I think you should move onto the matter of the zanpakutō, Kotsu-sama." Seiryoku suggested.

I glanced to him, a little confused now.

_Did he just show respect to dad? After calling him naive and such?_

I looked to dad and he was nodding, 'I should. So, moving on."

With that, I became a bit less tense and then glanced at the zanpakutō.

Dad picked it up into his large hands and stared at it deeply. "This certainly is mine. I put it in that shop, hoping I could abandon my shinigami past for good and let another young one, a strong one, weild it. But I know that another cannot wield what is not theirs.

"But since you, of all people, found it and attempted to weild it, Uomiru has become confused. You are much like me, looks, fighting style, and even amount of anger, so Uomiru thought you were me, but became a bit confused after you drained that Hollow's reiatsu."

i didn't quite undertsand, but I just nodded. "So? What's going to happen to it?" I asked anxiously.

He smiled, "I've put alot of thought into my decision. But let me ask you one thing: Do you want to become stronger?"

I shot up from my seat, "More than anything! Siryuki told me that if you purify a Hollow, souls can be saved and be taken to Soul Society so they can be reborn back into a human! I want to be able to take down a bunch of strong Hollow's, all at once! With one sweep of my blade!"

He smiled, "You have good intentions. Then my decision is confirmed: I loose all of my shinigami powers and you become stronger, meaning I'm giving you all of it."

I looked at him curiously, then to Seiryoku, then back to dad. "Huh?"

He looked serious now, "But you have to wait. You need training from Ryuken to enhance your Quincy powers. That's our first priority. If he finds out you're going to becoem a shinigami, he will not train you. So tomorrow, rather than going to school, you will go to his hospital and he will train you there."

I nodded with a smile, "I won't disappoint you, Coach."

-Dojo-

"Do you really think my dad's going to let me become a shinigami?" I asked, raising my arm to block Seiryoku's high kick.

"I dunno. But, technically, you'll just be a substitute shinigami. You'll be one for a short time, but since he's giving you _all_ of his shinigami powers, it'll be a year's worth alone, and with your reiatsu, it'll be extended. Your father was the 4th seat of his Division, a very admirable thing." He replied, blocking my punches.

"That kinda sucks. Not permanant? What'll I do when it runs out?" I asked, throwing another punch.

Before he could reply, I saw an opening on his left side and took a quick swing at it with my right leg. I got him. "Hah!"

He jumped back and shook it off. "Let's take a break and I'll explain."

We went over to the foot of the stairs where our drinks were. I sat three steps higher than him.

He took a quick drink. "Well, to answer your question, you might either have to recharge off of him, taking the power he gained through the year, but it might not be much. Or, there's another method which is pretty dangerous, or from what I hear. Only one person really knows how to do the whole thing that I know of, but I just know it's dangerous and you could loose your life."

I raise a brow, "Oh?"

He sighs. "We should get back to training. I'm bored. No Hollow's or reported souls are around."

He was about to get up but I stopped him with a look that told him to stay, but not a desperate one. More like a happy one.

He looked a bit confused, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I smiled, "You know, it's nearly been a week and I already feel that i'll miss you when you go back to Soul Society in three and a half weeks. Is that weird?" I asked.

He became a bit flushed and looked hesitant, "That's not something you say out loud, you know. Don't you know how to keep things to yourself?"

I stuck out my tounge childishly. "'Course I do! I just wanted to let you know, that's all. I dont' want you forgetting me! It would make me feel bad, afterall, you are the guy that was the key to my dad teling me about mom and everything. I found out alot and became stronger because of you. You're my first mentor who didn't hide that he was strong from me."

He seemed a little wary just _hearing_ it from the looks of it. "Let's get to katana training."

He got up and went over to the corner and picked up two shinai's. I got up and he tossed one to me and I caught it by the handle.

He walked to the center of the room and got into position, as did I.

"1... 2... 3!" He said and immediately striked for my right shoulder, but I turned my shinai horizontal to block it.

I pushed my shinai forward a bit and then quickly let his shinai slide off mine when I I turned it vertical with the hilt up and the tip down. I didn't let him move his shinai by, in a way, twisting mine around his. (Circling in a way)

He seemed a bit irritated by it and then I made a quick movement to his head and managed to graze his cheek until he used his shinai to push away mine and jumped back.

I smirked, keeping my stance. "If these were real, I'd given you a scar. I wonder what it would look like with green hair."

"I have to admit, you've gotten better. Managing to hit a 6th seat shinigami in the face when you've just started learning. I'm interested in seeing how you do after your Quincy training." HE said.

I smirked a bit, "Thanks. It means a lo-" I suddenly heard a beeping and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone that looked new.

_Who would call him?_

He flipped it open. "A Hollow showed up." He said and put away his shinai and pulled on his glove that extracts his gigai from his shinigami form.

He placed his hand on his chest and then he split into two: his lifeless gigai and his shinigami self.

He was about to leave.

"Wait!" I said, stopping him.

He grew an anime vein, "What?! Why do you always do that?!"

"Take me with you. I need more experience against Hollow's." I said.

"No. You don't have a weapon." He said plainly.

"Can't I at least use my drainy power thing?" I asked quickly. I knew he had to be there immediately.

He huffed, "You're such a pain!"

-Five Minutes Later-

"Oish! This is a pain!" Seiryoku complained.

I glanced around the park. I didn't see or sense anything close to a Hollow, but something that resembled Seiryoku's reiatsu.

"Are you sure it was a Hollow?" I asked.

He was looking at his phone, "Yes! but then it just disappeared!"

I frowned at him, "What got into your briches? I'm sensing a shinigami, not a Hollow. Can't you detect a shinigami on that thing?" I asked.

He huffed, "I don't have an upgraded version. They give all the new stuff to the captains and then work their way down. I'll be getting one when I return.

"And how can you sense another shinigami? I don't sense any other reiatsu other than yours, which I shouldn't since you're supposed to be completely suppressing it by now." He said.

I narrowed m eyes. "Whatev. But there's deffinately another shinigami around and he was right here not even a minute ago. This place reeks of a shinigami reiatsu and a Hollow reiatsu."

"Hmph. Freakin' Quincy..." He mumbled under his breath.

My eyebrow twiched and I grinned with a grave look, "That's it!"

I reached for the back of his head and grabbed a clump of his hair and tugged on it to make him eye level to me.

"Itai! Itai! I-i-i-i-i-i-itaaaai!" He yelped, wincing.

"Listen here, make fun of the Quincy, ya making fun of me, ya making fun of me, I'll just have to bleach your hair purple, ya got that? And I don't break promises, so keep that in mind." i threatened.

I let go of his hair, noticing it was soft and silky as soon I let go.

He rubbed the back of his head, still wincing a bit. "Man, you can be a total bitch. How old are you, anyways?" He asked.

It sounded a bit insultig in it's own way, like he was saying I acted like an old crazy woman or something, y'know?

I crossed my arms and started walking. "15." I answered with a straight face.

He started walking too, looking a bit disappointed. Probably that the Hollow wasn't here.

I looked up to him then, "And what are you? 17?"

He suddenly started laughing with a bit of hysteria.

I gave him a weird look. "What's your problem?"

"Seishou, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said.

"Try me." I said.

"In human years, I'd be nearly 116." He said.

I looked ahead of us. "Hm. Then I'm afraid of how old my dad is, then."

"You're not surprised?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I am, but it's nothing to freak about. Plus, wouldn't you think I'd be more surprised when you told me you were a shinigami? why would I freak about your age?" I asked.

"Hm. Good point. you're really different, you know that?" He said.

I smiled, "Individuality is key."

He looked don to me with a smile with a bit of a smirk. "You do realize that that wasn't a compliment, right?"

I thought for a moment. "Wha?"

He picked up his pace a bit, so did I.

"You're definitely not a girly-girl. The only skirt I saw you in was your school uniform and you wear boys uniform pants under that. Not a good view." He said.

I thought for a moment, then caught on. When I was about to kick him in the face, he was already running.

"You perv! Get back here so I can kick your ass!" I exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

-Next Morning-

I stood infront of the information desk with a blahish look on my face.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to the director, Ryuken Ishida." i said.

"What buisness do you have with him? Business or personal?" She asked.

"Let's just say it's really urgent, this matter is both buisness and personal." I said, with a smirk on my face.

"Then you'll have to come back later, then, miss. He's booked at the moment." She said.

I frowned, "I don't think you understand. I'm the strongest yankee around Karakura Town if your son hasn't told you yet. Hasn't be mentioned a blue-haired girl with the strongest punch he's ever experienced?"

She seemed to know what I mean, "He's in his third office; room 23. Left hall." She said quickly.

I smiled sweetly, "Thanks. And tell Tenshi hi for me, 'kay?"

I started taking her directions and then found room 23. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." A man's voice said.

I placed my hand on the knob and the turned it and opened the door.

Before I even went in, I looked in the center of the room in the back to see a man in an all white suit with a white tie with blue crosses all over it. He had white hair, too, but looked young. He had thin glasses like Uryu, too.

He leaned against his desk, readng a file in his hands.

I stepped in and closed the door.

"What is your buisness?" He asked, still reading the file.

I looked at him with a blank look. "I need your training." I said.

He put his files down and crossed his arms, keeping a straight face.

"My assumption was right, but I refuse." He said.

I pursed my lips, trying to contain my anger.

This guy was pissing me off; the way he just refused and kept a straight face.

"You _refuse_? Why? You're the strongest Quincy alive and yet you refuse to pass down your wisdom? What's up with that?"

He still had a straight face. "Here's some wisdom I will passs down: Focus on the living, not the dead."

I clenched my fist. _Damn this guy! I come to him and he says no? What kind of deal is that? And what's what with what he just said? Does he hear himself?!_

"Look, I want to save both the dead and living." I said.

"You can't have it both ways." He said.

I smirked now, this is where I could get to him.

"Oh, really now? You know, my dad came up with a bit of a nifty saying about the Quincy and shinigami. The Quincy are white, the shinigami are black. In a way, I happen to be both. I'm gray, or you could use a pattern, like black and white checkers. And the Quincy are alive, but yet the shinigami are pure souls, meaning their dead. Either way, I'm both." I said.

He still had that straight face. "You prove a bit of a point, but why should I train you? How does that save the living?"

I stiffened up a bit unconsciously. "I don't know much about the Soul Society or Hollow's, but I know the Hollow's effect the living world, too, then it effects Soul Society, then it just goes into a cycle, I guess.

"If a Hollow devours a soul, that soul can't be sent to Soul Society, and if that can't happen, that soul can't be reborn into the Real World, and if that Hollow doesn;t become purified, then more souls are destroyed, and if it gets out of hand, then it becomes more than a cycle, it becomes the end of the Real world and Soul Society." I said.

_I hope I sounded smart._

It was silent between us, he had the same expression.

"How long have you known about shinigami and such?" He asked, breaking the eerie silence.

"Nearly a week, Ishida-sama." I answered.

"And you came up with that philosophy on yor own or did you learn it from someone else?" He asked.

"Myself, Ishida-sama. I don't know whether it's accurate or not, but that's what I know." I said.

It was silent again.

He closed his eyes, I could tell he was in depe thought.

"How intuned are you with your powers?" He asked.

"I'm able to drain reiatsu from a Hollow and weaken it fairly quickly. My dad says it's like my mom's Quincy powers, but that's all I know about the Quincy strength; the ability to take spirit particles from their surroundings. So I assume that what I can do is unique, since I can just think about gaining strength and take my opponent's reiatsu. I've used it twice, the first time without realizing it. Other than that, I'm pretty inexperienced. That's why I came to you." I told him.

"Alright, I'll teach you the basics. But Uryu will take over when you know the basics. Do you understand?"

I nodded, then bowed, "Thank you very much, Ishida-sama."

"Now leave. I have much work to do. I will have Uryu give you a message of when I am free." He said.

I was about to turn around, but stopped and looked to Ryuken. "Um, one more question: Does Uryu know about being related and all?" I asked.

He gave me a stern look. "That is unimportant. Leave." He ordered.

I sighed, then left.

-School-

I had went ahead and went to school. I was only at the hospital for half an hour. I told my teacher that I had cramps and she excused me being late.

Right now, I was in class, staring out the window.

_Man, did dad know how stubborn and snotty Ryuken was? I think I'm more fond of Uryu. If Ryuken wasn't such a snob, I'd be learning about my Quincy abilities. _

I wonder what Uryu's reaction would be if I told him we're related? I should, just to see! 

The bell rang for lunch and I shot up, glad that I didn't have to sit still anymore.

The whole class barged out, except for Keigo, Mizuiro, Ichigo, and Uryu. Uryu never left the classroom for lunch.

Mizuiro and Keigo came up to my desk, showing they were waiting for me. I smiled to them. "Hey, do you mind if I eat lunch with Uryu today? Just today, that's all." I said.

Mizuiro smiled, "Sure, that's fine."

Keigo looked stumped, "Have you gone insane?" He asked.

I glared at him, then looked to Mizuiro, "Tell Ichigo I'm sorry, I just need to talk with Uryu about soemthing. Plus, the guy needs a friend." I said.

They left with Ichigo and I got my bag and walked over to where Ishida was sitting, in his assigned seat. I put my bag on the desk next to his and sat.

He didn't looked at me. He was... Sewing.

I blinked a couple times. "Um... What's that you're sewing?" I asked.

He put the cloth and needle down and gave me a stern look. "What is it you want, Kotsu-san?" He asked.

I smiled, trying to give a good first impression. "What's wrong with getting to know eachother?"

"I already know your basics and personals." He said.

I was still smiling, "Creepish, but okay. But I don't know you. Well, other than your name, hobby, looks, and a few of your relatives..." I trailed off.

"I only have one relative." He said.

I raised a brow, smirking, "Oh really? Hasn't Ryuken mentioned another member who beared a child your age?" I asked.

"I don't have to listen to someone uninformed." HE said nad went back to his sewing.

I slapped his back playfully, "That's no way to treat your cous!" I said.

everything became silent and he didn't move.

"Nani?" I poked his back.

"Did I kill Uri-chan?" I asked myself, now poking hsi head.

He got up and I sighed i relief, though I knew he was okay, physically.

He glared down to me. "You have no proof." He said firmly.

I leaned back in my chair, making it tilt. I was grinning, "Oh really? I don't know a lot, but I sure do know what you are, which is what I am, too."

"And just what is that?" He asked.

I got up and pushed the chair in. "Quincy."

His glare intensified. "Why should I believe you?"

_Just the expression I'd hope for! This sure is entertaining!_

I put my hands behind my back innocently. "Can't you tell from just my reiatsu? I'm not much, but I sure can tell you're strong. I don't know how much reiatsu I ahve compared to yours, but I've been learning to suppress it as much as I can, but surely you sensed it before I started suppressing it. I mean, it was enough to attract Hollow's! One by will which I took out with some primitive Quincy power and a blade in hand. But I guess having a former shinigami as a father might overrule my Quincy reiatsu."

He only glared and I sat back down and reached into my bag and pulled out an apple. I held it up in the air to give it to him. I was smiling.

"You look a bit pale, eat."

He just sat down and went back to sewing.

_That was so much better than TV!_

I took a bite out of the apple since he didn't accept it. "You didn't answer my question, Uri-chan. What'cha makin'?" I asked.

"It's Uryu. I'm making a pillow case for sewing club." He said.

"Hm. Could you do me a favor then?" I asked.

He grew an anime vein. "What is it?"

I stood up and lifted my baggy girl's uniform shirt to show him the lining of my school skirt and pants. "Could you sew my skirt and pants together? It's a pain trying to find them individually every morning. And keeping them both adjusted to eachother and everything."

Without word, he go up and then placed his hand on my shoulder. I found myself spinning in fast circles, than stopped not even two seconds later. It took a moment for me to see clearly, but then I saw Uryu sitting down.

"There." He said.

I blinked a couple times in confusement, then looking downtown my skirt and pants and was speechless.

"Uri-chan... What... In the Hell.. Did you do!?" I demanded, becoming furious.

My pants weren't pants anymore, they were tight shorts and my skirt was frillier than what it was. I looked in the back and saw the pants material hanging in ribbons from the back of my skirt.

"I just made some minor adjustments, that's all." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

-Kendo Practice-

I sat on the sidelines, on the bench, watching my kendo club members spar.

I told dad the situation, he understood.

"Oi, Kotsu-chan, where's that sailor outfit?" A club member teased.

I picked up my shinai and gave him a horrifying look.

"Uryu..! I'm gonna kill ya..!" i mumbled to myself.

"Temper, temper." A familiar voice said.

I snapped my head behind me to see Seiryoku in his gigai.

"Shut up, Siryuki-bozu." I grumbled.

"Aren't you supposed to be training with that Quincy guy? Ryuren or something like that?" He asked.

"That's Ryuken. He's busy today, but said he'd have Uryu give me a message for when he's free. Today will be boring." I said grimly.

He raised a brow, "And you haven't asked to train with me today? That's strange. And why do you look so depressed? For some reason, I like this side of you. you're less vi-"

I hit him in the face with my shinai without even trying much, or at all.

He rubbed his face. "I take that back... What's your problem?"

"You'll see after practice. What my _cousin_ did."

-After Practice-

I stepped out of the changing room and saw that Seiryoku was leaning against the wall across from the girls locker room. When he noticed me, he was silent, but his eyes wide.

He covered his mouth with both hands, and then started laughing hysterically.

I grew an anime vein and then kicked his stomach and he fell to the ground and I started digging the heel of my shoes into his back. "I take back what I said last night about missing you, scumbag!"

Right now, we were walking on the sidewalk by the street, I wanted to search for a Hollow with Seiryoku.

_Hmph. Now I gotta walk around with this stupid outfit. all of my laundry is being washed and everything._

"You sure you don't want to use this time to buy yourself a new outfit?" HE asked.

"Since when did you care? I thought you were a perv and you hated me for being abusive and everything." I said.

"I don't hate you, but you are ill-tempered. I'm just a normal guy when it comes to the [/ipervy[/i stuff, but I do respect you.

"But seriously, an outfit can't get you this bummed out. What's the real problem?" He asked.

I stared ahead of us. "It's the outfit. That's all. Other than that, I'm fine."

"I may have only known you for a week, but your personality isn't like that. It's a necessity for a shinigami to know their opponent's personality, it's important in battle." He said.

I looked up at him through the corner of my eye, then up ahead again. "Honestly, Seiryoku, I'm fine." I said.

He stopped and I stopped, too, the turned a quarter way to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You just called me by my name." He said, sounding like he was honestly shocked.

I looked away, but still faced him. "So? Is it so surprising?" I asked.

"You said that you didn't call people by their name if you didn't know or respect them, didn't you?" He asked.

I faced the direction we were originally going. "So..." My voice was soft and sounded a bit depressed.

But, for once, I sounded like a real girl.

He caught up with me. He didn't say anything else, he knew I wanted him to shut up.

-5:30 pm-

Seiryoku and I sat on the swings at the park, he was messing with his phone while I was slowly moving by keeping my feet on the ground, slowly moving.

The sun was still shinning brightly

"Anything?" I asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing.." He said.

I thought for a moment. "I feel the spirit activity here is lower than usual, not enough to attract a hollow. That may be why they haven't appeared lately."

He looked to me. "True. You suppressing your reiatsu so much doesn't make so much reiatsu trails and so on."

I thought for a moment, then sighed. "You know... I haven't left this town since I moved here, not even to visit a friend. All of my friends and closest family are here. I don't remember much of my life outside of this town, after the incident, y'know?"

He was silent, letting me go on.

"Would it be alright if... We ventured out of the town? Probably unlike you, I feel somewhat caged here... you get to travel from Soul society to here, and probably other towns and maybe countries..." I said.

He hesitated, "I don't think that's a good idea..." He said.

I looked at him, not knowing what my expression was.

He sighed heavily, then somewhat smiled, "You're a real pain, you know that?"

I smiled as best as I could back. "Thank you, Seiryoku-kun..."

-Half Hour Later-

This place was so unfamiliar to me. It excited me.

People stared at Seiryoku and I, mainly because of our hair.

I bought a new outfit for myself here: black cargo pants and a Linkin Park T-shirt. My uniform was in my bag.

"There's alot of activity here." Seiryoku commented.

"It's a city, what do you expect? There isn't any natural land like in Karakura. Nothing but buildings and people inhabiting this place." I said.

"Huh. Oh, and what you said earlier, about me traveling form Soul Society and stuff, this is my first time in the real world. So, I was surprised what I saw just in Karakura. Soul Society is... what you would call _old-style Japan_." He said.

"Oh really now? What was up with the cell phone, then? That looks super new century" I said

"Nice description. But it's a tracking device to track Hollow's, but this version can only track a certain range of 25 miles. It also serves as a reporter, to report any Hollow cases and such.

The reaosn it looks like a new phone is because we can't stand out, us Shinigami, while in gigai and so on. Plus, they look nice." He said, smiling.

"Hmph. Do I get one?" I asked jokingly.

"Unfortunately, no. Since you'll be a substitute, you won't get any treatment from Soul Society. You probably won't have any contact with them at all, mostly likely."

We went into a cafe and I got coffee and he got green tea. We sat down.

"So, when can I become a _real_ shinigami with all of the benefits?" I asked.

"After you die this life and be sent to Soul Society." He answered and took a sip of his tea.

I stared at him, my mouth wide open, "I gotta die before I can become a freakin' real shinigami? What kinda deal is that?"

He shrugged, "And then you have to go to the Shinigami Academy to study kidou and everything, which takes 6 years."

I moaned, "Six years ago I got my first period."

He gave me a disgusted look, "You _really_ need to learn to keep things to yourself."

I shook my head, "Never mind then, Siryuki-bozu." I said and took a drink of my coffee.

"Weren't you calling me by my name earlier?" He asked, a bit disappointed.

I stuck out my tongue at him, "Nyah! I fooled you. Still don't accept your strength and know you that well. But, speaking of that, I was about to ask you about yourself. You already know a lot about me, I haven't heard anything about you, excpet you're a shinigami from Soul Society. And you have to have some good stuff to tell if you're 116 years old , Old man."

He tried to smile, trying to ignore the fact I called him old. "You know, you seem chippy all of a sudden. And more considerate. But I don't feel like sharing my past, it's pretty boring."

"You're a Death God! I highly doubt it. Besides, if you don't tell me, I'll shave your head and turn your eyebrows to pink. Then I'll make you wear my training bra in public." I smiled innocently then.

He looked a bit frightened, but forced a smile. "O-okay... Wh-what do you want to know..?"

I shrugged, "Like your family background or something. I don't know."

He sighed, "Fine, fine.

"While I was a alive, as a human, my life was normal, for back then. I don't remember anything else, but I do remember when I was ten, I fell deeply ill and died in the arms of my sister. I was immediately sent to Soul society and struggled to survive on the streets.

"Since I was still a kid, I was treated like a rat by the adults, like all of the other kids, just so you know. But then 20 years passed and I matured in looks and personality. I decided to finally go to the Shinigami Academy and was accepted.

"I graduated my 4th year, two years faster than my fellow students. I became part of the 6th Division and began working my way up the ranks to where I'm at now. And, the most recent event, being constantly threatened and abused by a blue-haired punk." He informed.

I smirked and rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the compliment, Siryuki-bozu."

He raised a brow, "Why are you being so weird today?" He asked.

"Me? I'm just being myself." I said, smiling.

He gave me a serious look now, "You're smiling and stuff, which isn't you. Is it about your Quincy training being postponed and everything?"

I stopped smiling and looked down to my steaming coffee. It became silent between the two of us.

Seiryoku decided to break the silence. "Why do you want to do all of this?"

I shrugged, still looking down at my coffee. "I want to be strong... So I can save people..."

I looked up a bit to see he was smiling a bit. "Why do I get the feeling you don't say that much?"

I moved my coffee to the side and hit my head on the table. "Don't blab to anyone. I'll punch your face in."

I had Seiryoku explain the _Divisions_ thing to me and a few other things about Soul Society.

We finished our drinks and headed out.

I looked at a building with the ime flashing on it. It was 9:14pm.

I huffed. "We should go home before my dad gets suspicious. He knows I get in alot of street fights and he hates that, so he'll start thinking I'm in one. Let's take a short cut."

I grabbed his sleeve and took a quick turn into an alley and started running.

I heard a sound of a foot step and stopped.

"Oh, gee. Should have known." I said.

I let go of Seiryoku's sleeve as a group of teenage boys, probably older than me, came from the shadows of the alley. I counted 15.

One grinned, "Looky here, boys. A couple of _freaks_ in [/iour[/i territory."

I heard Seiryoku laugh a bit from amusement. "I think your father might be right this time. Should I worry about you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, if I can handle 8 guys myself with ease just a week ago, I think I can take on all of these guys myself, if they don't run away. But I'll let you have a little fun, too."

Another guy yelled, "What are you two blabbing about? Your last _I wubz u's_?"

I grew an anime vein and cracked my knuckles, "Wanna try saying that again, pussy?"

All of the miscreants laugh.

"The chick wants to play dirty! C'mon, boys, let's play!" A boy with a pole said and they all lunged towards me and Seiryoku.

"Are there rules in street fighting?" Seiryoku asked.

"Nope. You fight like you want. Example."

I took a couple steps forward towards the closest guy, the one with the pole, and before he realized I really moved, I put my hand on his shoulder and kneed him below.

He was about to fall to his knees and I snatched his pole, than gave him a reckless punch in the face. He stumbled backwards and knocked down two of his friends into the brick wall, causing them all to be unconscious.

I sensed two others coming up behind me and I lifted my leg and spun 1/4 ways with my leg reaching above my head, able to reach their faces. I ended up slamming them all into the brick wall with the other three, in a pile.

I grinned sadistically at the site of their unconsciousness. "Man! you're all so dumb! Apparently you don't know who I am, so I'll tell you. It's only fair to let you know the name of the person who kicked your sorry asses."

I saw another boy coming at me, his fist prepared. "Shut up, bitch!"

I smirked, tapping the pole on my shoulder. "Idiot."

When he came close enough, I easily I got out of the way while he was throwing his fist and then used my left hand to grab his wrist, using my right arm to put the pole's side on his stomach.

I flipped him and then used the pole to push him, before he landed on the ground, and made him become the top of the pile of my defeats.

"Now, to finish what I was saying. Back in my town, I'm widely known as the "Blue Bitch of Karakura". I have a reputation of kicking all of my opponent's asses in a flash and ease. Remember that title. Tell your friends, warn them about the best female fighter out on the streets of Japan. Tell them how I kicked your ass." I said.

I looked over to Seiryoku to see how he was doing. He had taken out 6 guys and had one coming at him with a big rock.

Seiryoku looked like he was enjoying just watching the guy coming at him.

The guy was a few feet away, about the thrash the rock at Seiryoku. He easily stopped it with one hand, then used the other to grab his wrist and turn him around, then he quickly straightened out his now free hand and hit the back of the guy's neck and he fell unconscious.

No one was coming at me at the moment, they all stood still, watching in horror.

Seiryoku looked my way, looking entertained.

"And I can't forget about my new partner who I'd like to call "Envy"." I said.

He raised a brow. I could tell he was curious about the nickname I gave him.

We both looked to the remaining boys and two screamed like little girls.

The other pointed at us, "You're all fucking crazy! We're outta here!" He said and they all started running.

I threw the pole aside and snickered. "Call the ambulance while you're at it!" I yelled to the runaways.

I started making my way to Seiryoku and held up my fist for him to mimic me.

He gave me a confused look. "What's this?"

"Hoysh." I grabbed his right hand with my left and made him put his into a fist, too, then put them together and let go, he remained the way I left him.

"This." I said, then put my hand down, so did he.

He still looked confused. "What was that?"

I found myself smiling. "A sign of friendship." I said.

I turned around, about to run down the alleyway. "I'll have to teach you this modern stuff, don't I?"

I started running, hearing his footsteps close behind.

-Hour Later - On My Street-

Reiatsu was all over the place. I could especially identify on. Ichigo's.

I sensed Hollow reiatsu and that shinigami reiatsu from before, too.

And, the worst part, the clinic had a huge hole in the wall, right out in the open.

I felt very panicky and I ran through the hole and rushed towards the stairs.

"Seishou!" Seiryoku called after me.

I rushed up the stairs, and, somehow, felt the shinigami reiatsu getting closer, but so was Ichigo's.

Before I went to Ichigo's room, I saw that everyone else was fast asleep.

_What the hell?!_

I had to tiptoe the rest of the way to Ichigo's room to see him sleeping.

"Why is he...? Why is everyone asleep...?" I whispered in disbelief.

I felt the shinigami reiatsu behind me and I turned my head to Ichigo's closet, where it was radiating out of the most. But, somehow, it didn't seem as strong as outside, but seemed active.

I looked back to Ichigo.

_What's going on? When did Ichigo's reiatsu become so high and __this__ noticeable_?

I clenched my fist and turned around, full of anger beause I felt so uninformed right about now.

Seiryoku was outside in the hallway, looking a bit concerned and confused, too.

I walked past him, "I've seen enough."


	6. Chapter 6

-Next Morning-

I wasn't able to sleep last night, I was thinking about another shinigami around and the sudden increase in Ichigo's reiatsu.

Even if I did try to go to sleep, I could sense Ichigo's reiatsu from his house to my room.

At this rate, he could attract a bunch of Hollows without even meaning to.

And that Shinigmai's low reiatsu was bothering me, too.

My dad told me that Isshin called to tell him that a truck hit his house last night and to not worry, but we all knew it was something else.

As of right now, I was slinging on my bag over my shoulder and looked to Seiryoku who was stuffing his face with the rice I made.

I knew I didn't look happy one bit, because I didn't feel like being happy and I was kinda grumpy since I didn't sleep.

"You look like a pig." I said and left without saying anything else.

-School-

I put my bag down on my desk. I didn't walk here with Ichigo like I sometimes do.

Keigo leaned against a desk by me. "You look pretty pissed, Seishou-chan. You didn't come to school with Ichigo this morning?" Keigo asked.

Mizuiro stood by him now and Chad by him.

I huffed, trying to blow off some steam. I could feel that shinigami nearing here.

"I didn't get to sleep. A truck crashed into Ichigo's house." I said, trying to keep my voice even.

M K looked shocked, Chad ha d a straight face, but I was used to it.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Mizuiro asked.

I shook my head, "No. No one got hurt. But the crash site looks horrible."

Keigo sighed in relief. (In a comical way) "My friend is O-K!"

"Hm. I wonder why Ichigo isn't here, yet, though." Mizuiro said.

That shinigami was coming closer. I felt it like knives stabbing my arms.

Just then, I automatically looked to the door frame to see a girl with black hair in a weird style coming in. She didn't look familiar, but I knew right away the shinigami was her.

I stood up in my seat and noticed everyone else looked, too, as she walked in the class room.

She walked up to the sensei's desk and started talking to her. The sensei looked a little confused, than pointed out the desk that nobody sat at next to where Ichigo was assigned. The girl went over to that desk and sat, staring at Ichigo's seat.

I pushed Keigo aside and walked over to her and then stood infront of her desk.

She looked up to me and smiled, "Hi. I'm new. My name is Rukia." She introduced.

Her voice sounded girlish and fake. It irritated me.

I put my hand on her desk and the other hand on my side.

"Cut the act." I said.

She looked confused. "What ever do you mean?"

I glanced around, no one was watching or nearby.

I looked back to her. "You're that shinigami I keep sensing. You reek of it." I said, whispering in a shrill tone.

She looked surprised and speechless.

"How did you...?"

I interrupted her, "How did Ichigo get so strong so quickly? Were you apart of it? Did you give him your powers?" I asked urgently while whispering.

She narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?"

"Gee, I don't know, lucky guess? It's kinda hard to not know when I'm beating up Hollow's, planning to become a Shinigami Substitute myself." I said.

I balled my hand up in a fist on her desk, I didn't realize I was letting my reiatsu leak out this much.

I lifted my hand up, than the bell rang.

"We'll chat after school. I want answers."

I went back to my desk.

-After School-

I told dad the situation and he excused me from kendo practice.

Ichigo came to school right before lunch, than he disappeared and come back half an hour after lunch.

Right now, I had them both held as hostages in the park.

Ichigo didn't know what I wanted because I haven't really said a word to him yet, I just dragged him here and Rukia followed.

I could sense a Hollow was here not too long ago and Ichigo's reiatsu was here, too.

This pissed me off so much.

We all stood under the trees in the shadows, the wind was blowing a bit.

"Seishou, what's going on? You just dragged me here." Ichigo said.

I crossed my arms and glared, "I don't know if we're somehow parting or what, Ichigo. You didn't even call my house yourself to tell me what really happened last night."

He looked confused, "The truck crash?" He asked.

"No! A Hollow was there and so was she!" I said, pointing at Rukia.

"She gave you her shinigami powers, didn't she?" I demanded.

Ichigo looked terribly shocked. "Who told you...?" He asked.

"No one needed to tell me. I just could tell the reiatsu that was left all over the place infront of your house. It had yours, hers, and a Hollows'." I said, sounding calmer but more depressed.

"I'm not sure what went down exactly, but I know the basics from just the scene by the house and your reiatsu leaking out of you like a waterfall. I always knew you had stronger senses than me, but I didn't know it would magnify itself 10 times in one night because a shinigami gave you her powers.

"I may have just been starting to learn about Hollow's and shinigami, but I've been training my ass off and single-handedly took a hollow down with a zanpakuto that wasn't mine and my bare hands. I attracted that Hollow by letting _my_ reiatsu leak out. I've been training longer than you knew about shinigami, unless you've been keeping secrets from me.

"I have to wait until I get my training from a certain individual to get my dad to give me his own shinigami powers. He said I would have to wait two or three _months_ until I get them.

"Do you have any idea how much it pisses me off to see you become a substitute in one night, out of nowhere? When I have to be put on a waiting list?" I asked, my voice was becoming high and about to break.

Ichigo took a couple steps towards me and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked serious and a bit concerned. "Last night my family was in trouble. Rukia was too injured to take out the Hollow so she gave me a choice to give her powers to me, I took it. I had to save them." He said.

_He doesn't understand how strong I want to be!_

He suddenly retracted and backed up. "What did you just do to me...?" He asked.

I had my fist clenched tightly. "Sorry, but I have better things to do."

I started running as fast as I could away from them.

-20 Minutes Later-

I was walking around town, not knowing where I really wanted to go.

_Maybe I can see if Uryu is free, maybe he can tell me about the powers of a Quincy. I'm sure Ryuken is busy, surely Uryu isn't._

I lifted my hand up in a light fist to knock, but the door opened before I did so.

It was Uryu.

He seemed a bit irratated at my sight. "Kotsu-san. what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Uryu, are you free right now?" I asked.

"I'm studying." He said.

"I want to study, too. About the Quincy powers. I know ryuken told me that he would tell you to give me a message of when he's free to teach me the basics, but I want to find out a few things first. I've been thinking that, maybe until he's free, to teach myself to learn a couple thigns myself." I said.

He sighed and stepped aside to let me in. "come in, then."

I walked passed him and he shut the door.

I was amazed at how fancy the inside of his house was.

The walls were pure white, just like the funiture. The furniture had blue crosses on the siding of the armrest of the couch when I peeked into the living room. there was another couch like it, facing the other and divided by a white coffee table with a blue cross on its surface.

Uryu made a hand gesture to get me to sit on one of the couches, so I did.

He was gone for a moment, but came back with three books. He put two on the table and one to me.

I looked at it to see with with white leather with a blue cross on the front.

I looked to Uryu, he as reading. "What's up with all the white and blue crosses? Ryuken even had white and blue crosses. and the house..."

"It's an old Quincy tradition." He said, not taking his eyes off of his book.

I sighed. "I get the feeling you don't want me here."

"Because I'm not fond of shinigami's kids." He said.

"I can leave if you want... I'll return the book as soon as I'm done.." He interrupted me.

"Stay. That book does not leave the house. And I'll know you're studying it if you're right infront of me." He said.

"Okay..." I said.

_This atmosphere is so tense... It's... Weird._

I opened the book and began to read.

([If you want to find out some of the information I get from the book, use this URL: http://en. Hours Later-

I'd really gotten into the book and had one paragraph to go. (The book isn't that big, to be honest. Probably about 100 pages and small like a novel)

I felt like I was ready for training anytime.

I skimmed though the last paragraph, then put the book down and smiled at Uryu.

"Uryu-kun, I'm done." I said.

He looked irratated. "_Uryu-kun...?_"

I blinked a couple times in confusement, "what? I can't call you that?"

"I'm not a -kun type of person and you don't know me well enough to call me by my first name." He said.

I snickered mentally. _Haha! I pissed Ishida off! Major fun!_

I rolled my eyes, "Well, _sooooory_. I just thought that since we're cousins that it'd be okay. And we're classmates, too."

I looked at the book again, "Do you have an extra copy? You know, so I can have refference if I'm in a bind when I'm training by myself?"

Uryu put down his book and stared at me blankly.

The strange atmosphere from earlier crawled back and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"I'll work on it." Uryu said.

I pursed my lips.

_Maybe that'd be asking too much. I mean, I'd be rushing things and Ryuken might get mad at me or something. But, I really want to become stronger._

"Um... Would it be too much trouble to ask for a Quincy Cross...? I mean, it's a little fast, but I think it'd be a good idea if I got used to wearing it. I'm not used to wearing charms so I think it'd be a good thing, y'know?"

He stared at me, then got up. "Follow me." He said.

I scrambled to my feet and started following him and we wet upstairs to a room that looked like a study.

"This is my own study." Uryu said.

He went to a glass case and I looked from where I was at to see a small stand with bracelets hanging on it, the charms were crosses of all kinds.

But, most looked beat up and old looking.

Uryu picked up one that looked newer and was the Celtic Cross. He closed the glass case and turned to me, then held it out to me.

I cupped my hands under the bracelet and he placed it in the palm of my hands. I put it on my left wrist, knowing that it'd be best to be on that one.

"You can go now. I hear your father is a bit strict at times." Uryu said.

I bowed. "Thank you for everything." I thanked and then left.


	7. Chapter 7

-Home - Dojo-

Seiryoku and I were taking a break, though I didn't want to.

I've trained for countless hours since I got home from Uryu's.

This was our first break.

I was breathing heavily and sweating. Even Seiryoku was breathing unevenly and sweating a bit, but he was in his gigai.

I gulped my water down as fast as I could without choking.

"I think you overdid it today." He said, managing to keep his voice steady.

I slammed my cup down and glared. "No, I didn't. I didn't work hard enough."

He frowns, "Look at yourself. You're obviously exhausted. You could hurt yourself if you do anything more."

I got up, "Shut up! Why should you care? Aren't you just supposed to let me and not worry if it's too much? You're supposed to expect me to be stronger than what I am! You're my mentor!" I yelled.

He shook his head, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is that your idea of a mentor? And here I thought I was your friend, not someone who tries to kill you because you think you're weak."

He didn't raise his voice, but it felt like my back was being clawed.

"I don't _think_ I'm weak, I _know_ I am." I started running up the stairs and went for the front door.

"Dad, I'm going out for a bit." I said and left the house before he could object or anything.

-Woods-

I stood in the middle of the forest where I'd defeated that Hollow myself.

'Okay... Just use my surroundings..."

I put my left arm up and my hand in a certain position to look like it was hokding soemthing invisible. My Celtic Cross hung from my wrist so it was in plain view, since I didn't wear sleeves and it was the only thing on my arm at all.

"Okay... I can do it..."

I flexed my right hand and riased my rigth arm up and felt stupid because it probably looke dlike I was holding an invisible arrow and bow by now.

I took a deep breath, which was still heavy and uneven since I ran all the way here.

I started concentrating my reiatsu into my left arm.

Before I really realized it, a light blue blob of spikes was strugglign to keep its size in my left hand.

I could feel the stress on my body by now.

_C'mon... Atleast form into a stick!_

It started to become taller and thinner slowly, but it was still not enough.

"Dammit... More!" I urged myself.

I quickly lost control and tumbled backwards.

I found myself panting and strugglign to even stay concious.

"Da... Dammit..." I cursed, wincing.

I put my hand on my forehead, wriping the sweat beads that were forming.

Now I realized what was going on.

"I'm so stupid..." I managed to get out.

"You are." A familiar voice said.

I opened one of my eyes and frowned at the sight. I turned my head to the left stubbornly. "I don't need your opinion, Siryuki-bozu."

"Oish, you're a pain." He said and bent down next to me.

"Can you move?" He asked.

I still didnb't look at him. "I can handle myself."

I tried to lift my arm off of my head, btu failed.

"On second thought, you can help me up." I said.

He started helping me up, but when I did get up, I couldn't stand on my own. He had to his his arm around my waist and the other on my shoulder closest to him so if I leaned forward unintentionally, he could easily keep me straight, mostly.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, and started walking with his arm around me.

"I've told you. To protect everyone."

"I don't think that's the _main_ reason you're doing it." He said.

I had a straight face, "Then what do you _think_ it is?"

I felt his arm tighten up a bit around my waist. "I'm not sure what it is yet, but I know it's more than what you say."

-3 AM-

The sound of people shuffling and bustling about was clear as a bell. But... They were all souls. Their Chain of Fate's on their chest were easily noticible.

I looked around anxiously. I felt so claustrophobic.

I saw Ichigo towering over most people and heading my way. He was looking straight ahead, not me.

He was wearing his school uniform and had his school bag swlung around his torso.

I started running his way and stopped right infront of him, but he didn't stop.

"Ichigo!" I yelled and put my hands up to stop him and automatically cringed, preparing for him to crash into me.

I felt nothing.

I opened my eyes and he wasn't infront fo me. I spun around and looked to see Ichigo.

He was in a Shinigami outfit... With the biggest zanpakutō or even katana I've ever seen.

He had it strapped to his back with some sort of red chain.

He took the handle of the vast zanpakutō and unsheathed it, and he kept walking, holding his zanpakutō out.

I started running after him, but I couldn't help but notice that my surroundings were fading away and the souls were gone.

I tried to pick up my feet faster, but no dice.

It seemed like the more I tried, the farther he got.

Ichigo was fading away now, too.

He disappeared completely into the darkness and I started hearing the wails of a Hollow.

A Hollow suddenl appeared infront of me.

I was motionless, but wanted to move.

_Move! Why can't I move? Dammit!_

I looked back up to the Hollow. Its mask was suddenly in half, then it started deteriating.

_What...?_

I was shocked when another image appeared before me.

"Sei... Ryoku..." I said slowly.

He smirked and tapped his zanpakutō on his shoulder, "Hey." He greeted.

I suddenly found myself in his arms, my forehead to his chest.

I saw that our surroundings surroundings had changed.

Now, it looked like an old Japan, like the Edo Era, or maybe a bit before.

I could see my outfit I was wearing. A black kimono with dark blue butterflies.

How long was I wearing this?

and why was Seiyoku wearing black hakama.

I saw a certain hut, in the corner of my eye, that interetsed me.

I lifted my head and pushed myself away from Seiryoku, he did not object.

I slowly walked over to it and moved the wooden plates and small rope that kept it together out of the way. (It's like a door)

I stepped into the hut to see only darkness within it. I could only see one thing. A girl.

She was beyond pale, she was _literally_ white, just like her clothes and hair. the whites of her eyes weren't white, but black, and her pupils were dark gold.

She had the most sadistic look on her face, even her sitting position was frightening.

She was sitting on the black ground, her knees upright with her wrist on them. Her head was tilted to the side a bit as she grinned wickedly.

I didn't know how this was happening, but... That girl was me.

The facial features were all mine: the soft pointed nose, bit of a pointy chin, bang style, and even the way her right thumb nail was the longest and sharpest of the rest.

I took a step back, then turned around to go back outside. the door was gone, adn in its place was the white me.

She stood five feet away from me, licking her lips like a serial killer in the movies.

"Hey there, Princess." She greeted.

Her voice was beyond creepy. It was even scarier than a Hollow's voice.

It was even hard to explain to myself what it was like, but I was scared shitless.

I took a step back, "Wh-what... Are you..?" I managed to get out.

She shrugged, making a gesture with ehr arms along with it.

That's when I saw all the blood dripping from her elbows, but starting at her wrists.

"I guess you could say I'm you _tiara_, Princess." She said.

I didn't take my arms off of the blood, I don't think I _could_ look away.

She snickered a bit and took one hand and wiped the blood away on the right arm and recognized something right away.

The cuts she had; they were cut in certain ways and directions. It made kanji. It said "Spirit".

She did it to the other arm and it had "shinigami".

The blood poured from the wounds and covered the engravings.

I put my hand to my mouth, to keep from screaming.

I've never, in my life, have seen that much blood. Not even on TV.

She walks over to me and puts her blood-covered hand on myleft shoulder. "No need to fret, Princess. It's only blood."

I slowly looked to my shoulder where her hand was.

My clothing was turning white and starting to spread to my side and chest.

I panicked and attempted to push her away, but she jumped back.

"Wakey, wakey, Princess!" she said.

-5 am-

My eyelids flew open and I realized I was breathing heavily and sweating like a sponge being squeezed.

I sat up slowly after a moment of recovering my normal breathing pattern.

I slowly turned my arms over, sared to see what would be on them.

Nothing. The only thing on my wrist was my Celtic Cross bracelet.

I sighed in relief.

_That was... The most... Frightening nightmere I've ever had..._

I took my right hand and wiped the sweta off of my forehead. It felt gross and graesy.

"You feeling okay?" Seiryoku's voice asked.

I felt frozen for a moment.

Since when was he in here?

I wasn't used to being surprised like that, so my heart was going a mile minute.

I slowly looked to my left where his voice came from to see he was sitting in my cmputer chair with his elbow on the arm rest and his fist on the side of his head.

He was in his Shinigami form.

I took a moment to read what exactly was going on.

I looked to the wall where my body faced.

"I'm... Fine... I think..." I said slowly.

I suddenly remembered my dream, the part where I was in Seiryoku's arms.

_What was with that part...?_

I huffed, angry about my dream now.

"why are you in my arm?" I asked.

"I was concerned." He said.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked.

"Not really." I said plainly, now looking to my blankets.

"Why have you been so stubborn lately?" He questioned.

I laid back down and laid on my right side, facing the wall with the window; away from Seiryoku.

_Should I tell him about the nightmere? No... It doesn't matter... It's just a dream..._

"I don't know... I just... am..." I answered.

It was silent for a moment. It irritated me a great deal.

A boy was in my room and I was in bed. Something I thought wouldn't happen until I was atleast 18 or something.

"Tell me..." I began.

"Hm?" He said, giving me his attention.

"Have you ever regretted what you were born as? Personality wise?" I asked.

He didn't answer for a moment, but then answered. "No. I can't say I have." He said.

I closed my eyes, smiling a bit now, "Hn..."


	8. Chapter 8

-Next Day-

I've been cautious all morning. I didn't know why.

I haven't spoken anyone so far and it's nearly lunch.

Would Ichigo let me eat with him and the others after my episode yesterday?

I really wanted to apologize to him. Maybe if I told him everything that happened to me, maybe he'd understand why I'm so stressed.

He would understand, wouldn't he? He is my bestfriend and he knows how I can get.

I'll tell him I'll work on my whole personality if he doesn't forgive me, or if he does. Either way, I have to change how I am.

Ichigo would know for sure just how serious I am. He knows I wasn't the kid of person to change myself by will without a big reason.

the bell rang and I shot up from my seat and quickly went over to Ichigo's seat. He was still sitting, getting his bag and getting up.

When he got up, he saw me and looked a bit blank expression, but I sensed he was depressed at my sight,.

I pursed my lips, then let them go.

"I... I wanted to..." I started, but couldn't go on, my heart wouldn't let me

"Oi! Ichigo! Seishou! C'mon!" Keigo insisted.

I cringed.

This was _much_ harder than I thought.

-10 Mins Later-

I was letting Ichigo eat while I just stayed in the corner of the roof, leaning against the fencing, watchign everyone have the time of their life.

I would have to wait for Ichigo to eat, so I could gather my courage to apologize.

The picture was so perfect. No one was threatening the other's lives because of a rude remark.

It was so... Normal.

Without me, they were _all_ smiling and laughing.

This sight made me feel so... Empty. Cold. Anythign but positive.

_With Rukia in my place... In one day... She's brightened up the group... They're all happy... Not regretting anything... They all look like they're having a great time... And Ichigo is happy, too, but looks a bit annoyed here and there... But still, happy..._

I looked to the cement beneath my feet.

I was an unneeded piece in Ichigo's, and everyone else's, life.

I was just something in the way. An interrupter.

I shifted my upper body and started walkig to the fire escape.

I saw Ichigo looking my wy, then getting up and rushing towards me.

He stood in the way of the fire escape and I stopped.

"Why aren't you eating with us?" He asked.

I looked away.

"Seishou, why aren't you talking?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip and pushed past him and opened the fire escape door, then put my hand on the railing that kept anyone from falling and jumped to the next flight, then the next two. This was the fastest way down to avoid Ichigo.

I was sitting on the ground, behind the trash bens of the school.

And, the worst part, I was holding myself and... crying.

This feeling inside me was so unfamiliar to me, but I knew it wasn't good.

This was the first time, in nearly ten years, that I've cried.

Before that, it was just beause I got a cut or something, or because I didn't get my way.

How could I handle all of this? I don't know how to deal with this pain I held inside.

I sniffled and used my shoulder to wipe the tears away. I couldn't move my arms, afraid of letting myself go.

These tears were so annoying and so was this hopeless sobbing.

Ichigo's reiatsu was near, but I also sensed another reiatsu.

It wasn't Rukia's or the other's that were on the roof, but Seiryoku's.

His reiatsu was the same distance farther from me as Ichigo.

_I... I have to get out of here... I can't let __anyone__ see these hideous tears..._

I struggled to stand, but felt so dizzy and everything was so blurred by tears, and I couldn't lift my head up enough to see infront of me, only the ground.

I was still holding myself, still afraid to let go.

i began to slowly take a step forward, one foot in front of the other.

I stopped when Ichigo's and Seiryoku's reiatsu was close. Too close for comfort.

"Dammit..." I mumbled through my sobs I was trying to hold back.

I'm not sure which, but I heard my name being called out to me softly.

I try to keep walking, but then stumlbed forward and nearly fall forward, but Ichigo caught me.

Without realizing it, I was crying into his chest, gripping ahold of his school uniform shirt.

He picked me up into his arms and stood.

I didn't know how, but I just _now_ felt Rukia's reaistu about 15 feet or so away.

"Rukia, could you tell the secretary and the kendo coach I'm taking Seishou home?" He asked.

Rukia's reiatsu was gone and I felt Ichigo get up and started walking, Seiryoku close behind.

-Home-

Ichigo had set me on my bed and I hid under the covers, so he wouldn't see my pathetic tears. Although my tears had dreneched his shirt.

"Will you be okay if I leave? That Siryuki person followed, so you won't be alone." Ichigo said.

I reached for his sleeved and gripped the seme of it lightly, knowing his arm's location by just his reiatsu.

"No..." I managed to get out.

My voice sounded somewhat normal now, but a little low and airy. Only small tears were forming.

I let go of his sleeve and brough my hand back under the covers, I used that hand to wipe away the tears.

I heard him sit in my computer seat.

I wiped a tear that was fully formed and about to roll down the side of my face.

"Ichigo... I... I want to..."

The rest didn't come. I couldn't form any other words. Again.

"No need to apologize. Just rest." Ichigo said.

I took my blankets off and sat up to look at him. I gave him a sincere look.

"I'm going to change. You'll see. I'll do it." I promised.

"You don't have to change. You're fine just the way you are." He said.

I shook my head and gripped the blankets. "You know how bad I am as well as I do. I'm... Terrible... I'm so cruel, it must be hard to even look at me. I'm hideoues because of my cruelty. I must be."

Though the door was closed, I knew Seiryoku was out there.

I closed my eyes and faced the wall opposite from me. "Ichigo... You're my bestfriend... You deserve to know everything that's going on... Even if it's irrelevent, you deserve to know... I don't deserve to know your end, I'm unworthy... But I need to share..."

He was silent, knowing that if he said anything, that I'd object.

"A Hollow tried to attack me but Seiryoku saved me. I was pissed off because he got the Hollo'ws blood on me and he disappeared, and oyu'd know I'd follow to yell at him and ask questions since he's a shinigami that took out a monster with one sweep of his katana... I wanted that strength, too.

"I ended up finding that my father was a former shinigami who retired because he couldn't raise a child alone since, you know, my mother died because of Mayuri and everything.

"Then Seiryoku syated at my house for his time here in the Real World. He trained me and taught me alot about the Soul Society and everything.

"Then, of course, I found out my Quincy herritage and had Uryu teach me everything about them.

"But I haven't even gotten to training officially yet, but I tried last night.. It wa so difficult...

"And, you know about yesterday, but I was angry because you got to be something I'm working hard to become but yoy got it just like that. It hurt me. A lot.

"But now I realize it's stupid to be jealous of my bestfriend. So, I'm... Sorry... I should learn to understand how you feel about the situation. But I don't need to know the situation to know you had the best intentions...

"But then, today, when I was about to apologize and got interrupted, I just quietly followed to the roof and just stood in the shadows.

"I saw how cheerful you all were without me and... It made me realzie how revolting I really am. Why you're not happy... And happier with Rukia around instead of me..."

I took a deep breath, than sighed.

"That's my end of the story. You don't need to say anything. You can go back to school if you want. It doesn't matter. You must think that I just want you to pity me or soemthing..."

"No, you're perfect the way you are. It's natural to feel that way, but I barely know Rukia. I'm not happier with her. You're my closest friend, so I'm better off with you." HE said.

My heart felt liek it skipped a beat, but I knew what he was saying wasn't what I was hoping it meant. I knew he meant as friends.

I smiled a bit, to hide the way I was feeling on the inside.

"Ichigo... Could you make a promise?" I asked.

"Sure."

I gripped my blankets again, I felt my thumb nail ripping though it and into my skin a bit.

"Promise me... That you won't leave me behind... Unless I want you to leave, stay... Can you do that?" I asked.

He held up his fist with his wrist facing down and his knuckles to me.

I smiled and did the same.

"I promise I won't leave you behind. At all." He assured me.

-Dojo - Afternoon-

Yet again, I was in the dojo with Seiryoku. Only, strangely enough, we weren't training.

Weird, isn't it?

He said that it was a good idea to take a break since last nights' _episode_.

"What are we gonna do? I'm bored." I asked.

I had my legs crossed and my ankles propped up on the top of his head. He faced the dojo rather than me.

We were both sitting on the stairs' steps and I was four steps higher than him.

He was quiet.

Was he even breathing? I didn't see him move at all.

"Oi! Siryuki-bozu!" I yelled at him and kicked the back of his head.

He fell face first on the wooden floor of the dojo and I was frowning.

He grunted and sat up on the floor of the dojo, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?!"

I crossed my arms and raised a brow, "For being so boring. Now get the hell up and do something so I won't feel bored." I said.

"Tch. You'd be a terrible mother with that attitude." He said and got up.

"Well, _sooorry_ if I don't know how to be one." I shot back.

His gaze trailed away from me and he looked like he was deep in thought.

What was he thinking about?

He looked back to me, his expression concerning.

"How much does becoming a shinigami mean to you?" He asked.

I got up, my arms still crossed. "What kind of question is that? It means everything to me. It's what I want to do for the rest of my existance."

"You shouldn't become a shinigami. Not even anything close to it." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

I stood frozen where I was.

Did I hear him correctly?

I used my right pinkie nail to dig into my ear and turn it a bit, then took it out.

"Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right." I said.

Now he looked _dead_ serious.

"You heard me. I'm not allowing you to become more than what you are." He repeated.

Anger was building up inside me like a volcano that was about to explode.

"Your reasons are...?" I asked, trailing off to let him complete them.

He took a step forward and looked like he was in my face practically in a rude way or something.

He placed both of his hands on the sides of my shoulders and grasped tightly. I couldn't feel my blood flowing.

"It took me _ten years_ to just _decide_ whether or not I would become a shinigmai or not and it took me an additional _4 years_ to become a shinigami and I've seen many of my friends die in the past 50 years...

"I _can't_ let you be an addition to them. Especially knowing that I was the cause of it. All because I showed up in your life and got you killed when you decided to become what I am in just a few days...

"Do you know how _I_ feel about the situation? You say you want to protect everyone, but can't you save their feelings and remorse for others by _not_ going off and dying?" He questioned.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Could he hear _himself_?

His grip became tighter and I felt so disorientated now.

I tried to move my arms, but he was holding on too tightly and he was pressing a nerve on both of my arms that left me paralyzed.

This was a weakness of mine; when nerves, mainly my arms, are being pressed on, I'm partly paralyzed until they are let go of. It was my only weakness physically I knew of.

"You're hurting me..." I let out, wincing.

He suddenly realized my painful expression and let go.

He took a step back, a little horrified.

"I'm... Sorry." He apologized.

I swayed a bit, nauseated.

Seiryoku noticed my shaky posture and quickly came to my side.

"Are you... okay?" He asked, showing he was concerned.

I put my hand over my eyes, hoping that it would stop the room from rocking up and down.

"You... Pressed my nerves..." I said slowly.

Everything suddenly went black.

-Moments Later-

The sound of murmuring was easily identified as I came to.

I groaned a bit, slowly opening my eyes.

My vision was blurred at first, but cleared.

I first saw my father, than Seiryoku, than... Uryu?

I blinked a couple time, fully aware of my surroundings and such.

I was in he living room, laying on the couch, the three males around me, only Uryu was behind the couch since the couch's behind faced the front door's view and stuff. (Poorly worded)

I sat up and looked to Uryu, than to my dad. "What's Uri-kun doing here?"

"That's Uryu." Uryu corrected, showing a sign of irritance.

Dad looked down to me. "Ryuken sent Uryu here to retrieve you for your training, but Seiryoku-san is refusing to let you go."

I scowled at Seiryoku, than got up.

"I'll talk with you later." I said firmly and walked to Uryu.

"Do I need to bring anything?" I asked.

"Only your Quincy Cross." He said.

I raised my left hand, showing him I had it.

"Then let's go." He said and started for the door.

I started to follow.

"Seishou, think of what you're doing." Seiryoku insisted.

I stopped by the door frame and looked to Seiryoku. "I am."

I left the house.

-Creek-

I've never ventured here before, so it was new for me.

Ryuken was leaning against a stone wall, smoking.

I recoiled from the stench a bit. I hated smokers.

I didn't know why, but, I couldn't get rid of what Seiryoku said from my mind before I passed out.

_Why am I thinking about what that doofus said? It doesn't mean anything. He's just a worry-wart. I need to think about my Quincy training._

Ryuken looked over to me from his black eyes.

He lets his arm hang with the cigarette.

"You're foolish." He said.

I blinked a couple times in confusement. "Excuse me?" I asked, trying to hide the anger already building up.

He shifted his body form the wall and dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, grinding it to the ground beneath him.

His cigarette wasn't even half gone. Why did he put it out?

"With your inexperience, you'll become that cigarette." HE said, his face straight.

I narrowed my eyes, trying not to glare intentionally. "I don't understand, sir. Do explain."

Uryu remained quiet and wore a straight face, too, which I could see in the corner of my eyes. But, in his own way, he was interested, but not surprised.

Ryuken held out his hand. "Give me your Quincy Cross." He ordered.

I clenched my fist. "Why should I? I know you're going to take it."

"It's my property. I could call the police and tell them you stole it. I have far more connections than you can imagine." He said.

"But why'd you drag me out here? Even if you do call them, I could easily run away. Somehow, I think you brought me out here for a differnet purpose instead of calling the police. It definitely doesn't sound like I'll be getting my training." I said.

"That was the original case; another purpose, that is. I was originally going to test your current skills, but decided it was a waste of time. I decided your philosophy was incorrect." He said.

It irritated me how he could still have that blank look _and_ manage to piss me off at the same time.

"How did you decide that?" I challenged.

"As long as those arrogant Shinigami are arounf, the balance will remain the same. It's useless to change anything, so things must be kept like they are. you living your school life and I saving the living. The way thigns were meant to be. The way you're supposed to be weak."

I snarled and darted at him, my fist prepared.

I stopped when he just disappeared.

Where did his reiatsu go?

I suddenly sensed it behind me, but before I could even blink, I was gasping for air.

I had been slammed into a stone wall. And hard enough to make a crack in it.

I fell to my knees and hands and started coughing uncontrollably.

I could taste warm liquid with iron and salt in my mouth and I coughed again, it was blood.

When another cough came, I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and it began to hurt too much to be in this position, so I fell on my left side, but it also hurt, too.

"Nngh!" I whimpered through clenched teeth.

I coughed again and it sent a wave of pain throughout my entire torso.

"Uryu, take her back to the hospital for treatment. From the looks of it, she has a few broken ribs." Ryuken said.

I let out a growl, but it hurt. "Damn... you.."

-Hospital-

"You seem to have three broken and two fractured ribs on the right and two broken ones on the left. Your right humerus seems to be broken. But, oddly enough for all these injuries, no surgery will be needed from what I currently know. You have a bit of internal bleeding, but it seems to be healing fairly quickly on its own, strangely enough." The doctor said, looking at my x-rays by the counter.

I'm wearing a stupid cast and sling on my right arm and my chest is all bandaged up.

I looked stupid enough in that school outfit Uryu messed up, but this made me look weak and pathetic!

"What am I supposed to do with a busted up rib cage and arm!? I have a kendo tournament coming up!" I protested.

He looked to me and sighed, "It'll take two months, at the very least, for them to heal. I suggest you wait two weeks after you're healed to partake in any sporting activities. I'm very sorry."

I grinded my teeth.

"Isn't there some kind of medication that I could take to heal them in a week or soemthing? These last few weeks are prior to my strength and I _need_ to take advantage. But I can't with these busted up bones."

"Sorry, Ms. Kotsu, but no. Now, do you want to call your house to ask a family member to pick you up?" The doctor asked.

"No. I'll walk home. It's the only thing I can really do now."

"Atleast wait here for your medication." The doctor said and left the room.

"Forget that.. I don't need anything to suppress the pain."

I got off the bed and walked out of the room.

-Streets-

Everyone stared, everyone whispered.

Some knew my name and reputation, so this was surprising for them to see.

Eventhough it was late and not many people were walking around, it still felt like a lot.

I hated this. The way I was being looked at. I wasn't being feared in any way, I was being sympathized.

I stopped and put my left hand over my mouth and coughed. I could taste blood in my mouth.

I took my hand away and looked into my hand to see blood.

I winced from the pain in my ribs.

_I know now that I don't stand a chance against Ryuken... Or anybody in this state... And did he push me into the stone or what? I don't even remember the impact, because it was so quick._

I kept on walking and felt a familiar reiatsu nearby. No, there's other's and a Hollow's. How did I just _now_ notice?

It took a moment, but I recognized the other's reiatsu. It was Rukia's, Orihime's, and Tatsuki's.

I could barely notice Tatsuki's, but yet Orihime's was more moticiable than usual.

_Ichigo... He's fighting... I have to.. No, I can't. I'm injured and I'll only be a burden. I've been a burden this whole time... I should just go home..._

This pained me so much; not being able to do a thing.

-Home-

I put my left hand on the doorknob and turned the knob. It was difficult to turn it the right way at first, but I got it.

I was right-handed, so this was tough for me.

I pushed the door and walked inside to see my dad in the entry hall, his amrs cross and looked stern, liek usual.

I shut the door behind me slowly, noticing something.

"Where's Siryuki-bozu?" I asked.

"Soul Society sent for him. He's not here." He said.

I felt a pain in my chest again and I winced.

"Why?" I asked, trying to ignoroe the pain.

"Since Soul Society has Rukia Kuchiki here as well, they decided it was best for only one shinigami to be here." HE said.,

I looked away a bit. "Why was she here in the first place then?"

"They noticed the increasement in Hollow's and thoguht'd it be more effective if two were at work, but then changed their minds." He answered.

I walked passed him and headed for the upstairs and started jogging up the steps.

"Like it matters anymore." I muttered and kept on.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: From now on, in comical moments, I'll use those funny text faces! This is my story, so I say so! Don't criticsize me. (Plus, my friend always thought that saying "anime sweat drop" was a bit... Blahish.) So I'm adding something to identify the comical moments. You'll see. It'll be my trademark!

Dad let me stay home and he got an ecuse from the doctor who bandaged me up.

Right now, dad was out. I didn't know where he was, but I knew it was becasuse of me.

I sat in the corner of my room, my left arm resting on my left knee that was proped up, my right arm was still in its sling and my right leg was just laying there.

It was so depressing. I didn't even have anyone to piss off.

"Siryuki-bozu isn't here..." I said quietly.

It wasn't until now I realized I was missing him, a lot.

I've already told him I would miss him if he left and he's seen my tears. He's seen my ups and downs and knows a lot about that I just found out about myself. He even knows my weakness.

What ever made him think he could just leave without even saying a word or anything.

He should know that he's become one of my most trusted friends, right behind Ichigo.

And there's probably no way in Hell I would ever see him again, unless I died and went to Soul Society, if I didn't become a Hollow in some way.

I made a fist with my left hand and grinded my teeth. This was pissing me off big time.

"That damn Siryuki... I'll find some way to kick his ass and make him apologize..." I muttered to myself.

A slight pain started up in my chest and I cringed.

_This starting to get more and more annoying. But it's all because I'm so fucking weak. And with Ichigo being atleast 20 times stronger, I wont' be able to catch up to him like this... He's leaving me behind already..._

I felt a small tear glide down my face and off of my chin.

I wiped it away with my left hand and then looked at my left arm. It was bare.

Before Uryu took me to the hospital, Ryuken removed the Quincy Cross.

"I'm practically just a normal human who knows thigns no one else is supposed to know... Just another pathetic, normal, stupid, weak human... Nothing more...

I wouldn't survive one minute in a real fight... Especially against Ryuken... I got basically several broken ribs and a busted arm... From one blow that I didn't feel and was slammed into a stone wall and a big crack was left... He probably just pushed me or something... Whatever it was, he's probably the best there is... He's the vicous turantula and I'm the weak butterfly... He's fierce and looks threatening, I'm weak and look unintimidating..."

I stared at the floor and unconciously brought my right knee up to my chest and put ym left hand on my right shoulder.

I felt so insecure. The insecurity was like rain; pouring on me.

I started to shake a bit.

_What's wrong with me...? I've been so emotional lately... It's not like I'm on my period, that was two weeks ago. (Nice to know, isn't it?)_

The image of the white me appeared in my mind. Everything seemed still when I remembered her wrist.

I begun to realize something. Soemthing that was utterly stupid, but just might work. Or maybe it won't.

I shook my head, "No... It's stupid and not me. It's idiotic. Only an imbicile would do that. Then again... I'm an imbicile for challenging Ryuken... He actually deserves to be called by his name by me..."

I got up and went to my computer desk and started up my PC, then sat in my computer chair.

It only took a minute for it to fully load.

I put my left hand on the mouse and opened Microsoft Word.

I took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out. A cough erupted and and I tasted blood in my mouth again.

"Dammit... That doctor fucking said that my internal bleeding was healing... Yeah right."

I sighed, a bit angry, but quickly calmed.

I put my left hand up to the keyboard, but stopped before I reached half way to it.

I put my back to the back of the chair and closed my eyes, putting my left hand over my eyes.

"What am I doing...? I'm so stupid..." I told myself.

I put my right foot on the computer desk's surface nad put my left leg on top of ym right.

"there should be another way... There has to be... I mean, it's like applying for a job, yo have to make an application... But, in this case, _how_ do I get the application?

"Dad isn't going to give me his shinigami powers at this rate, but... Wait..."

I put my feet on the floor and sat straight up.

"How come it took me this long to realize this!? It's so obvious!"

My excitement quickly ended.

"But it's not like I was born with a zanpakutō in my hand... But I have to have shinigami powers of my own if dad was one... I mean, genetics play a key part in a lot of stuff. I did get a lot of his aspects... But then again, I don't have much of mom from what I know... So I might just be a Quincy.."

I scratched my head with my left head furiously. "Gah! This is all so complicated! I'll just be a nuisance the rest of my life at this rate!" DX

I started coughing again and felt a little tear forming from the pain in my chest.

"Itai... Note to self: no more yelling..." I noted.

I got up and walked to my door and opened it, then pulled it toward me and stepped out.

I stared at my dad's door across from me and gulped.

I took two large steps forward and reached for the doorknob, but stopped half an inch away.

"Hrmm... Maybe this is a bad idea... Last year hen I tried to sneak into his room, a giant monkey plushie attaked me when I opened the door..." o.o'

I shuddered. I detested primates with a passion and also have a phobia of them.

After that incident, I didn't talk for three days straight. I was traumatized and only made it worse.

I gulped and put my hand on the knob, then slowly turned it to the right and pushed it forward.

_So far, so good. No hideous primates. Best be on gaurd._

I took a step forward, nothing happened.

I sighed in relief and took two more steps forward and fell flat on my face, but I fell on something soft.

My ribs and right arm stung a bit, but not too mcuh.

I used my left hand to push my torso up and looked at what I landed on, face-to-stuffed face.

My lip quivered a bit and I jumped up and screeched.

I pointed at what I landed on, "M-m-m-m-monkey!!! It's back! Ho-shit!"

I turned around to escape, but the door was closed and... A poster big as the door had an evil-looking money with a bloody knife in its paw/hand(whatev!). At the bottom of the poster said, "Beware of Monkey When You Have a Banana".

I froze when I heard the sounds of monkey's howling.

I started shaking with fear and everything spun around me, then went black. Xx

-Later On-

When I came to, I appaeared to be in my bed.

I sat up and looked around, no one was around.

It was still bright outside and I looked to my alarm clock to see it was 1:41 pm.

School was still in session.

I got out of bed and noticed soemthing on my computer desk. A book.

I picked it up with my left hand and looked at the title.

"_Shinigami Basics 101_?" I read out loud.

Then I realized what was going on and smiled a bit.

Dad must have came home and seen me passed out in his room, knowing why I was in there.

I put the book between my arm and side and went to my door and opened it, then rushed down the stairs, but when I reached the foot of the stairs, my eyes widened.

Dad was in his chair and... Seiryoku was sleeping on the couch.

HE was in his gigai, but something seemed... Off.

I tip-toed to my dad and leaned towards him, pointing to Seiryoku.

"Why is he back? And sleeping on the couch?" I whispered.

"It's Seiryoku's gigai. He seemed to have left it here. Seiryoku is still in Soul Society." He said.

I blinked a couple times in confusement.

"Huh?" I asked.

He got up and made a gesture for the kitchen adn I followed.

I set the book on the table and leanded against the counter.

He stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"If that's not Siryuki sleeping, then what's going on?" I asked.

"It's a Modified Soul." He answered.

"And that is...?" I trailed off for him to fill in the blank.

"A Modified Soul is an artifitial soul to enhance regular human physiology, making them capable of battling hollows equally. Shingami scientist were what made them. But, for ethical reasons, they had to be disposed of. I managed to resue one that just happened to be on the ground one day." He said

I blinked a couple times in confusement, "That doesn't really answer my question. How could you have found him on the ground? Wouldn't someone else have gotten rid of him if he was supposed to bedisposed of or whatever?"

"when not inhabiting a body, a Modified Soul remains in a condy-like form. If someone esle in fatc did find him, then he wouldn't be with us today." Dad answered.

I sighed. I didn't quite get it, but I didn't want to be led to other questions that would soon annoy me.

"Why is he here, though?" I asked, promising myself it'd be my last question.

"I found him when you were about one, somehow knowing he'd be useful to me and not wasted like all of the others. When we came to the Material World, I often used him to take care of you while I excersized Hollow's that were around since I still had my Shinigami abilities.

"But then I completely retired of my duties and let him inhabit that stuffed monkey for many years now. I found Seiryoku-san's gigai in the dojo supply closet while you were passed out."

My lip twitched, my left eye followed.

"That.. Monkey...? The one that gives me nightmeres?!" I demanded, freaking out.

I saw Seiryoku's gigai leaning against the door frame, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you mind keeping it down, Seishou-chan?" He asked

His voice was totally different from Seiryoku's. It was... higher pitched and, in its own way, childish. But, it sounded like a teenage boy around 14 or so.

I pointed at him and looked to dad, "There's going to be problems if he stays in that gigai. Get him a different one or something! It pisses me off to see that face!"

He stared at me.

"And what else do you suggest he inhabits? He's been in that small plushie for nearly ten years. Sachi can't be stuck in it forever."

I clenched my fist, "I don't know! Isn't there a way to get a different gigai or something? Or a stuffed panda that's life-sized?"

Dad gave me a stern look and _Sachi_ yawned.

"It doesn't work that way, Seishou. He's a living being, too. He has feelings and thoughts." Dad said.

I looked down, still clenching my fist. "But... Seiryoku might come back for his giagi... If he ever gets a chance to come back to this world..."

I looked back up and stared at _Sachi_.

The way he looked at me was different than Seiryoku. Even Seiryoku looked more serious than that.

He raised a brow, "So you _are_ in love with this _Seiryoku_? That's so great! It took you long enough to at like your gender." Sachi teased.

I pointed at him again and looked to dad, "Did you hear that!? Am I hearing wrong?! Did he just say that I l... l..." I had trouble getting the word out.

He looked to Sachi, smiling a bit. "It's nice to know you two still have the same relationship. But be careful, Sachi, she's stronger than what she used to be."

My jaw dropped. D:

"What the hell!? I don't even remember this _Sachi_! I'd think I'd remember a smart ass like him!"

"Tsk tsk, Seishou-chan. Cursing is a bad thing." Sachi said, wiping his right index finger off of his left, the ay you would shame a child.

I glared at him, "What the fuck do you care?!"

"Now I _know_ I didn't help riase _that_ mouth. Whatever happened to _poopy-doopy-head_? or _crappy-doo_?" Sachi asked.

"Eh... How do you know about those?" I asked hesitantly.

He smirked, much like Seiryoku would. "I was your baby-sitter, how wouldn't I know? I might have appeared as good ol' Dai-kun, but it was me."

Dad rubbed the temples of his head and sighed, "And _that's_ where you get your nicknaming, Seishou."

I knew I looked upset, but in an embarrassed manner. "But... But... But I thought that... I started that myself... Do you know how much it hurts to hear that my trademark isn't really my trademark...?" I asked.

Sachi snickered and I glared, "Zip it, Sake-bozu!"

"_Sake-bozu_? What kinda name is that? This body doesn't look drunk, does it?" Sachi asked.

"If you weren't in Seiryoku's gigai, I'd done took a wack at your face!" I snapped.

"But isn't hitting me last year enough? And that fall crushed me! It took ten minutes to get free from beneath you and drag you to bed!" Sachi shot back.

I stuck out my tounge childishly. "Then maybe you should think tiwce being in an ugly ass monkey!"

Dad groaned. "Seishou, calm down. You're giving me a headace."

I went back to the table and picked up the book, then walked out of the kitchen and jogged don the stairs into the dojo. (NOTE: I forgot to mention that the upstairs case and the downstairs case were right by eachother. Sorry)

-Few Hours Later-

I was reading the _Shinigami Basics 101_ book in the far corner of the dojo, propping it up on my knees and used my left hand to flip the page.

I heard footsteps coming donstairs and I didn't bother looking; I knew it was Sachi.

He sat by me, it irritated me.

"What do you want, Sake-bozu?" I said harshly.

"You seem a bit upset that I'm in Seiryoku's gigai." HE said.

I took my gaze away from the book and frowned at him. "What do you think? I don't know how well informed you are, but Seiryoku _is_ my second most trusted friend and he just left last night without saying a word to me. So, yeah, I'm upset. Seeing his face pisses me off but what pisses me off more is that someone else in using his gigai without him knowing."

He sighed, "I know the situation, but I don't think _you_ know." He said.

I huffed a bit, "Whatever. Ca-" 

I stopped when he put his arm around me and put his hand on the top of my head, since his arms were long enough.

I knew I should have been freaking out, but I wasn't. This felt so... Familiar.

Not a single word come from my mouth, but a thousand words from my eyes.

I was crying on his shoulder.

He used his right hand to bend the corner of the book and closed it, then put it down on the other side by him. He put his right arm on my head.

"There, there." He said.

Why was I crying? I wasn't said until he brought me into his arms.

For a long moment, the only sound was me crying, but then he spoke.

"You know, when you were being more stubborn than usual, I used to put my arm around you and then you always started crying. It always meant you had more on your mind than what you even knew yourself. Then, after awhile, you'd figure out why you were crying and then stop. You never did not say, "thank you" to me."

I sniffled. "I... Never remembered that..." I murmured through light sobs.

"Dai-kun never used that method with you. He says I'm like a mother figure. That might be why you don't remember, since you didn't have Konoka-chan in your life but for the firts two years of your life.

"You never did call her "momma" or anything. It used to upset her a lot, but you didn't speak until you were 3. But when you did learn, you never shut up. Konoka-chan would be proud if she heard your first word." He said.

I sniffed, "What was," Sniffle. "my first word...?"

"Mom." He answered.

I smiled a bit, but he didn't see.

"Sake-san... I think I know why I'm crying..." I said, lifting my head from his shoulder.

He let go. "What is it?"

I sat in my original position. "I've been wanting mom to be here the whole time, to guide me through it all. So she could say, "Have a good day" when I go off to school. To tell me why I'm having all these feelings..."

He patted my head, "That a girl..." 

Then I tightened my fist which was laying on my knee. "If mom was alive when she went to Soul Society and died there, wouldn't her soul be there, too? Isn't there a chance that I could finally meet her? That she could really be apart of my life like she was when I was an infant?"

He was silent and I looked up to him, hopeful.

He sighed, then looked out in front of him in deep thought.

Now he looked exactly like Seiryoku did before he said I shouldn't become a shinigami. It worried me.

"You know, before we all came to the Material World, Dai-kun searched for Konoka-chan two months in the villages of Soul Society. I took care of you during that time, and it was difficult.

"He never found her, then that's when he decided that being a single parent shinigami wasn't going to work."

Sachi then looked at me with a smile. "He deicided you needed caring more than ever, more than anyone else than even himself."

I didn't know what to say.

I looked back to my knees.

_I yelled at dad for nothing, then... Eventhoguh he lost mom and searched for he, he chose to take care of me... Why didn't that cross my mind? He must think I'm a selfish brat and what if it makes him feel like he's a failure as a father?_

I locked my knees together and wrapped my left arm around them. "I'm a terrible daughter... Aren't I?"

He patted my head like a child. That was starting to get annoying.

"No, you're not a terrible daughter. You're just... You." He said, putting his hand down.

I thought for a moment, than sighed.

I got up and half turned to him, "C'mon. That gigai is getting on my nerves."


	11. Chapter 11

-Toy Store-

Sachi and I were strolling around the toy store, looking for a new body for him.

For a whole hour I nagged at dad to somehow get a different gigai for Sachi and gave dad a lift of looks for Sachi to have that would match his personality, somewhat.

Sachi was refusing the conditions of me choosing his gigai's looks, but then I kicked him and then he realized just how abusive I've become since I was an infant.

"What about this?" I asked, holding up a stuffed black dog.

He shook his head. "No. Too small. Why can't I be a panda?" He asked. :E

I frowned, "Look around. All of the pandas are gone because other good little boys and girls got what they want. Don't blame me, blame the brats. Besides, it's just until dad's friend is done with the new gigai." B

He looked a bit whinny. It looked really weird with Seriyoku's gigai.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Kotsu-chan?" A somewhat familiar voice called out.

I looked to where the voice came from to see Orihime and Tatsuki. (Yeah, I knew I had to put Orihime and Tatsuki in here sometime. Here it is)

Orihime walked over to me and Sachi, Tatsuki right behind. Tatsuki seemed a bit unpleased to be in a toy store.

They were both still in their school uniforms, so I guessed they haven't go home yet.

I smiled warily to her.

_Crap! I didn't know someone I knew was going to be here! Now someone knows about my cast, not that it's not going to be not noticeable tomorrow._

"Hi, Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan..." I greeted.

I'll have to be nice... Crap...

Orihime smiled up to Sachi, "Hi, green-haired-guy-san! Are you Kotsu-chan's boyfriend?" She asked.

My lip twitched. "No, no, no. Seiryoku is my cousin. He's visiting."

_Might as well call him Seiryoku in public, just in case Ichigo says something. Then when the new gigai comes in, I'll call him his name._

Orihime blinked a couple times, "So discolored hair runs in the family?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, you could say that." I said.

Though that's kinda true.

Tatsuki stared at me oddly. "Why is someone like you in a toy store?" She asked.

I hesitated, than realized the black dog was still in my hands. I quickly put it back.

"We're jsut... Shopping for my other cousins' birthday! He collects stuffed animals. We're trying to find a panda. But since we can't find any, we'll just leave." I said.

"Aw! That's so nice of you!" Orihime said.

"I think I saw a pretty big panda in the back, but it's a bit expensive. ¥43,200(Equal to $120)" She said.

I sighed. "I only have ¥5,400($15)..."

_I wanted a panda, too..._

Orihime smiled. "I'm sure you can put a deposit on it and I think there are two job openings at the bakery aross the street from here."

I became interested in our conversations. "Oh really? Do you know how much they pay?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, "I think you get ¥7,560($21) everyday for 5 hours."

"Hm. That's not bad. Thanks, Orihime-chan." I commented.

"No problem, Kotsu-chan." Orihime said.

She looked over my left shoulder and her eyes sparkled. "I see the cutest teddy bear!"

She glanced to me and waved, "I hope you get the job, bye!"

She skipped past me and Tatsuki began to walked past me, too, but stopped. She stared at my cast.

"What exactly happened to you?" She asked.

I rubbed the back of my head with my left hand, "Long story short, I lost a fight."

She still had the same expression. "Well, than I hope you get well soon."

She caught up with Orihime.

I sighed in relief. "That was a close one. I can't believe she thought you were my... Boyfriend." I said hesitantly.

"Why'd you call me Seiryoku?" He asked.

I frowned at him, disappointed. "Isn't it obvious? You're in his gigai and you'll be getting your own gigai. I already told one person about Seiryoku other than dad. So if I say you're you, and if Ichigo started asking questions, it'd be bad. So, in public with that gigai, you're Seiryoku, Sachi's older brother and my cousin. If anyone asks this gigai's age, its 17, Sachi is 14, got it?"

He looked a bit upset. (In a comical sense, don't know a text smiley for that face)

"You've become so demanding. And why 14? I'm closer to 70!" He said.

"Sorry if you sound like you're 14, Sake-bozu." I apologized sarcastically.

"Anyways, let's check out that panda, see if it's still there. Then I'll put don the deposit and get the jobs. I listed.

"Matte, I gotta work, too?" He asked.

I raised a brow, "Do you not want that panda? I can just kick you out of that gigai and leave you in candy form if that suits you better."

He made a hand gesture, "The job's fine with me!"

-Bakery-

"Ugh. I hate sweets. I prefer meat." Sachi complained.

I hit him in the back on the head with my left hand. "We're on the job, dope, don't mess it up."

The boss put us on the job right on the spot. He was having a bit of trouble with the amount of customers.

Sachi and I were boxing cupcakes and cakes in boxes in the back, ready to be sold.

"I would have rather be in candy form..." He murmured.

I closed a box and moved onto the next, "Then why'd you say what you said!? You knew this was a bakery!"

"I didnt know what a bakery was, though. Soul Society didn't have places like this. Don't blame me." He said.

I groaned, "Damn, you're a pain. And you wonder _why_ I'm so violent? Gee, such a mystery!" B/

I put a lid on a cake box with the cake inside with my left hand.

The boss peeked his head to check up on us. I forgot his name.

"Good work, underlings!" He complimented with a thumbs up, then went back to the front room with the customers.

Another employee came from the kitchen, she had flour all over her face. She looked European, on a count of her blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name was Alicia.

"Seishou-chan, Seiryoku-kun, are you doing okay in here?" She asked.

I sighed and nodded, "Surprisingly."

The boss peeked in again, "Seiryoku-san, someone dropped their cake in here. Clean it up!" He ordered and went back into the front room.

Sachi groaned, "Coming."

He went to the front room and I continued folding boxes.

Alicia leaned against the rack of empty boxes, waiting to be used.

"How is it that you can fold so well with one hand? If I were you, I wouldn't be working at all." She said.

I pushed the box to all the others. "I'm not doing much but folding, Siryuki-bozu put the cakes in. Besides, I need the money for my cousins present."

"Oh? What kind of present?" She asked.

_Damn, she's really nosey._

"A stuffed panda. My cousin has been wanting one for a long time." I said.

I folded the last cake box and pushed it to all the others.

I checked all the boxes, making sure they weren't being squished by another box.

"So how old are you, anyways? And that boy?" She asked.

"15. Siryuki-bozu is 17." I answered, not even glancing to her.

"Is he your boyfriend? You both seem to like dyed hair and both work here together now. Seems like a couple thing."

I froze.

_Oh my gawd, I feel like stabbing her! If she wasn't a fellow employee, I'd done kill her! As soon as we get the money, I'm quitting!_

I managed to keep my cool on the outside and shook my head. "No, he's my cousin, too."

We both hear a ding from the kitchen.

She sighed. "Better go check up on the cakes. See you later." She said and left for the kitchen.

Sachi came back into the room, the remaining of a cake were caked onto his apron.

He didn't look too happy.

I snickered. "Don't tell me. The cake monster spat you out because you taste like chicken?"

He frowned, "You're a little demon, aren't you? Did a demon take over you when you were ten or something?"

I adjusted my sling, it stung a bit. "Shh. Don't tell anyone, but I was born a Hollow." I joked.

He went over to the trash can and got a spatula, then started scrapping off the cake. "I didn't know you had humor. But you're not very good at it." He said.

I frowned. "Gee, thanks. Just what I want to hear."

He managed to get most of it off, than gave up and walked back over to me. He looked at all of the folded boxes.

"Seems like our job's done. So far." He said.

"Until that Alicia brings in more cakes on the cart." I said.

He sighed heavily. "I'll put these in the display."

-Home-

I smelled like sweets still.

I told dad about the job after he got home from teaching kendo. He was proud of me, but said that I wasn't allowed to quit or be fired until I was 16, which is in a few months, or he would never get me a normal katana.

As of right now, I was in my room, reading _Shinigami Basics 101_.

So far, I've read about what I already knew from Seiryoku.

I suddenly sighed and looked out of my window. It was around 6 or 7. I didn't bother looking at my alarm clock.

_I wonder what Ichigo's doing... Probably fighting Hollow's... I don't sense his reiatsu... Or maybe he's hanging out with Rukia..._

I'm not around him much anymore.. He probably got bored of me... I can understand... I'm still not a good person...

I think I should just stay out of his way for now on... It's the best thing I can do...

I don't know why, but I feel he's better off to be happy with Rukia...

I felt a sudden pain in my ribs and winced.

_Dammit.._

I coughed a bit. It didn't help my rib pain one bit.

I heard a knock on my door and I got back to look like I'm reading the book.

"It's open." I said, my voice a bit rough from the cough.

The door opened and I knew it was Sachi. I could tell by the way his reiatsu was different than any others' and able to identify by now.

In the past few hours, I've been studying about reiatsu and how to exactly depict and memorize a certain individual's reiatsu on the spot, even if you met them only once.

I heard him sit on the edge of my bed.

"Are you feeling well? You missed dinner after we called for you about a hundred times." He said.

"It annoyed me, you yelling so loud. But I'm studying what I need to know when I'm a shinigami." I answered, now getting to actually read my book,.

"Dai-kun told me about that. why do you want to become one, anyways?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I have to protect everyone." I answered, turning a page with my left hand.

"Is that really a reason? Or is there something else to it?" He asked.

I took my attention aay from the book and looked to him, I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Sachi sighed heavily. "You're so clueless.

"Just let me ask you one thing. One last thing before I go back downstairs and let you study." He said.

Was he asking permission to ask a question? How old fashioned was this guy?

"Shoot." I said, letting him go on.

"What is it that you _really_ care for most?" HE asked.

I hesitated, trying to understand hat he was saying.

He got up before I could even get what he asked.

He smiled, "Don't stay up all night. You do have school tomorrow." He said and left my room.

I stared at the door, trying to figure out what just happened.

I shook my head and went back to reading.

_I'll think about it later. I have better things to do._

-2am-

The streets were empty. Not a sign of life, just the ruins.

The houses looked like they were all smashed.

The road wasn't straight and flat; it was crooked and jagged.

Only one street light was on, but it flickered on and off.

It didn't look familiar, but yet it felt it.

My legs acted on their own, one foot in front of the other, knowing their own way.

They stopped in the center of the flickering lights' view.

Another street light flickered on, and stayed on.

In the center of the light was Ichigo, in his normal, everyday clothing.

He was with someone else. Hand-in-hand. Both staring into each other's eyes and smiling.

Rukia.

I felt a pain in my chest and I put my right hand over my chest and gripped the collar of my shirt.

Their street light flickered off.

I let go of my shirt, relieved.

I noticed something.

I looked at my right hand. It wasn't in a sling and it felt fine.

But the clothes were different, too. They were white with blue lining. It had a thumbhole and the edge of the material stopped a bit past my knuckles.

I looked down to see the rest of my outfit.

Was I wearing a... _Cape_?

The reached my elbows and was connected in the front by a snap. The tips of the shoulders of the cape were cut like a square.

The shirt, or was it a dress?, under it, reached my knees and was like the cape, it was connected by snaps. It was like a turtle neck that snapped at the neck, too.

The side of the hip area of the dress had a cut out square hole, too. Beneath the holes were dark blue Celtic Crosses.

The pants were a bit loose and white, just like the shoes and the rest of the outfit.

For some reason or another, it didn't look half bad. I actually liked it.

Btu something even better caught my eye.

I raised my left hand and watched the charm dangle as I smiled. My Celtic Cross.

I became instantly aware of the sudden change on my sleeve.

The wrist of the sleeves were tingeing with redness and spreading.

I pulled back my sleeves as quickly as I could.

There it was. "Shinigami".

It wasn't bloody, though. It was a scar.

I looked at the other that said "Spirit" it was a scar, too.

_What...?_

"Confused there, Princess?" A very familiar voice asked.

My heart raced a mile a minute as I slowly looked up.

There she was. There _I_ was. Hanging upside down.

I stumbled backwards.

I didn't land on the jagged road, I landed in something wet.

I quickly got back up, but it was false alarm. It was just water.

I looked back to where the other _me_ was, but she was gone.

"Looking for me?" Her voice asked.

I quickly spun around, seeing she was just three feet away.

She crossed her arms, grinning that wicked grin.

_That grin... Not even I could grin like that... So maybe she isn't me... Maybe she's like an alter-ego. Yeah, that's it! She isn't real, she's just here to scare me. Maybe she's just giving me a message. Yeah, a message._

I gulped, gathering courage, but appeared to be afraid still, even though I was.

"What... Do you want?" I asked hesitantly.

She raised a brow, than cackled.

"_Want_? What do I _want_?" She inquired.

Once again, she cackled.

I feared I said something wrong, only it was on my end of the bargain.

She stopped, but still grinned wildly. "I want control." She said.

She sounded so hungry. So insane.

My eyes widened with fear. "C-control..? Over what...?" I asked, not really wanting an answer.

She snickered, "Isn't it obvious? We look the same because we are the same, in our own little way. Tell me, has _anyone_ else got to see me? Do _I_ ever get to be free? I'm your tiara, remember, Princess?"

It started to become clearer.

"You... Want control over... Me..." I said slowly.

"And she scores! That's right, Princess." She said, making an exaggerated gesture.

She suddenly disappeared and then I looked above me to see her hanging upside down above my head.

She reached and rubbed the top of my head.

"I could make you proud, Princess, I really could." She ensured.

I panicked, just like before, and started randomly thrashing at her to get away.

Somehow, I managed to hit her before she appeared 10 feet behind me.

I turned to her, still looking frightened.

She had her arms crossed and seemed to be in a sitting position with her legs criss-crossed. Her head was aligned with mine, meaning she was floating.

But then again, it was hard to tell where the ground was in this darkness. Maybe I was floating, too.

"Tell me, Princess, when will you give in?" She asked, her face straight.

I glared.

_The real me is starting to kick in, I think._

"I'd _never_ give in to someone like you." I said.

She raised a brow, "Oh? Really now?

"Tell me, do you really think you'll only be fighting Hollow's as long as you're friends with Strawberry head? Don't you think that, somewhere down the line, a, enemy will come along and try to hurt poor Strawberry head? What would you do, eh? Wouldn't you want to protect him? But you're just a low level shinigami, so what would you do without battery power? Eh?" She asked, starting to grin.

I blinked a couple times in confusement, "_Low level... Shinigami...?_"

She simpered. "I nearly forgot. Ol' Daisuke never did tell you that you were once accidentally under Mayuri's care, did he?"

She suddenly looked up, I automatically looked up, too. A giant clock was about to strike 6.

I looked back to her.

She sighed, "Damn human world and your clocks."

She then smirked at me. "Later, Princess."

I realized this was going to be my one chance to ask her.

She started fading and I reached out for her, "Matte!"

Everything was black.


	12. Chapter 12

-School-

Me and Ichigo walked to school together, but we said once basic sentence to each other.

He asked about my arm, I said I was in a fight.

As of right I was sitting in my seat, staring at the flat surface of my desk.

Everyone in the classroom was chatting and such.

I guess I was giving off a bad aura, no one was asking about my arm.

Mizurio walked up to the side of my desk and smiled.

"Ohayo gazaimasu, Seishou-chan." He greeted.

I looked up to him and tried to smile. "Ohayo, Mizu-kun..."

"What happened to your arm?" HE asked.

I sighed, "I got into a fight and... I was beaten. I also have a few broken ribs."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Should you really be at school, then?"

"I was gone yesterday, wasn't I? Besides, I have to learn and keep my grades up." I said, smiling.

He laughed a bit, "Your grades aren't that high. Just enough to stay in kendo."

The bell rang and everyone started to go to their seats.

"I'll talk to you at lunch." He said and left for his desk.

-Third Period-

I was reading the _Shinigami Basics 101_ book.

In second period, when sensei told us to get our Japanese text books out, I also got it out, too, to see if anyone saw it.

Only one person did: Ichigo.

I guessed he thought it was a normal book, he just looked back down to his own text book. He wouldn't be able to read the title from where he was from, anyways.

Rukia still hasn't come to school. It's nearly lunch.

_'The act of shunpo, also known as "Flash Steps", appears as one being faster than what the eye can follow. The user gathers reiatsu beneath the soles of their feet and are able to "grip" onto the spirit particles in the air and so forth are able to "walk" on air.'_ I repeated in my mind.

"Why are you staring at your desk, Seishou-chan?" Keigo's voice asked.

I jumped a bit, startled.

I looked up to where his voice came from, he was standing with Mizuiro and Ichigo.

I felt a bit embarrassed, but looked a bit mad.

"Don't startle me like that again." I told him, a bit cold.

I picked up my school bag and put it on my desk, covering the book with it so Ichigo couldn't get a good look at it.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" Mizuiro asked.

I smiled warily. "Not really..." I said.

He smiled. "Kahonta Sensei left a bit early, to let everyone have a little free time to talk before lunch." 

"Okay." I said and smiled.

Mizuiro and Keigo sat in the desk by me. Ichigo leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

I sensed Rukia's reiatsu and looked to the door to see her walking in.

No one seemed to notice but me.

"Everyone, ohayo gozaimasu!" She greeted.

She seemed to... Sparkle in a way.

Now everyone looked.

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-san." Mizuiro greeted first.

Keigo was pleased to se her, "Kuchiki-san, you're sparkling again!" (Don't have a smiley for that face)

I didn't say a word, just stared at Rukia.

_She seems a bit fake this time around._

"This is unusual. Third period ended already." Mizuiro commented.

Rukia put her hand to her face in a "cute" manner to look innocent.

I found it repulsive.

"I had some family matters." She said.

She looked to Ichigo. "By the way, Kurosaki-kun, do you have a moment?" She asked him, using that fake, girly voice.

Ichigo seemed a bit confused, but took a step forward to her. "Huh? What?

"If you got something' to say, say it here-"

Rukia interrupted by punching him in his stomach and he fell to the ground. He didn't move.

I shot out of my seat, appalled by what she just did.

"Are you aright, Kurosaki-kun!?" She asked, sounding worried and concerned.

She took him by the head and started dragging him out of class. "Oh no, you must go to the nurse's office." She said and left the class with Ichigo.

_What the hell just happened!?_ D8

Mizuiro said something to Keigo and he replied. I wasn't sure what they said, I was too busy trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

The bell rung, signaling it was time for lunch.

Mizuiro and Keigo got out their lunches. I didn't bring lunch today.

Mizuiro noticed. "You're not eating?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No. I had a big breakfast." I lied.

I didn't even eat breakfast, and since I skipped last night's dinner, I'm kinda hungry.

My stomach growled.

Mizuiro held up a rice ball to me. "I don't think your stomach was satisfied."

I smiled cautiously; trying to not look mean or anything of the sort. "Th-thanks, Mizuiro, I-" I was interrupted by gasps.

I heard it from the front part of the classroom and I saw everyone looking to the opened window.

I was shocked myself.

Ichigo was in mid-air.

"This is freshman class 3, right?" He asked.

It wasn't his voice or even reiatsu. It wasn't Ichigo.

He landed on the sill of the window and gripped on the top of the window.

Everyone, including Mizuiro and Keigo but excluding me, gathered around, but kept their distance.

I could see everything perfectly from where I was, but still, I got up.

Tatsuki pointed at _Ichigo_. "Y-y-y-you there! How did you get up there just now!?" She demanded.

"How?" Ichigo inquired. "You saw, didn't you? I jumped up. I'm amazing, right? You're shocked, right?" 

Students started talking amongst themselves as Ichigo stood on the window sill, looking over to everyone.

He looked honored to be the center of attention.

This _definitely_ wasn't Ichigo.

He jumped to Orihime's desk and took on of her hands and rubbed the back of the head with the other.

I put my left hand over my mouth, feeling like I should just vomit from just _watching_ the situation.

"Pleasure to meet you, beautiful young lady. Won't you please tell me your name?" He said in a soft voice.

He kissed her hand and Orihime blushed.

The class gasped in horror, so did I.

Tatsuki pulled Ichigo away from Orihime by putting her arms under his and locking them securely.

"Ichigo, do you realize what you're doing?! You can't pass it off as a joke!" Tatsuki yelled.

Ichigo looked back to Tatsuki. "Now that I look closer, you're pretty cute, too."

Everyone gasped, yet again.

Only the gasp was for his life. Tatsuki was going to kill him.

From what position he was in, she could crack his back.

She didn't, surprisingly.

Ichigo puckered his lips and kissed her cheek.

Tatsuki became beat red and kneed him in the back and pushed him.

She put her hands on the edges of a desk and picked it up and held it above her head.

_Shit, I didn't know she was __that__ strong! Maybe it's just the adrenaline._

Ichigo freaked a bit and jumped _over_ the crowd of students and hid behind me.

I growled at him to back away. He put his hands on the side of my arms so I couldn't move. I was becoming a bit disorientated.

Everyone got out of Tatsuki's way as she walked through with the desk above her head. 

"Kisama! Let go of Seishou and take the punishment like a man!" She yelled and threw the desk.

He pushed me out of the way and jumped the other way.

Everythign was blurry, then went black.

-Later-

the sound of Kegio's annoying voice was beginning to become clearer and it irritated me.

I cringed at his whimpering and clenched my left hand.

"Seishou-chan! Wake up! don't leave me here!" He whinned.

"Keigo-kun. That's not a good idea. Look at her ha-" Mizuiro stopped when I broguth my left amr up and hit Keigo's face.

"Never mind." Mizuiro said.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my left hand.

"What happened?" I asked, lookign to Mizuiro.

I appeared to be in the nurse's office in one of the beds.

He smiled, "Ninja cat clowns's broke into the classroom and one knocked you out when you tried to fight back." He said.

I raised a brow. _Ninja cat clowns? What the hell?_

The image of Ichigo kissing Orihime's hand came to mind.

That's about all I remembered from today. But why?

And when the hell did _ninja cat clowns_ come in?

I swung my legs off the other side of the bed and got up.

"What period is it?" I asked.

"School ended abotu five minutes ago. We came to see if you were up. Since you are, we'll leave now. Unless you want us to walk you home." Mizuiro suggested.

I shook my head, "No, I just got job. I have to be at work."

He understood and dragged the unconcious Keigo out of the office.

-Bakery-

Sachi arrived the moment I did.

Right now, I was taking orders from customers.

The boss said it'd be a good idea to get more money.

There wasn't much buisness today, I've only served about 10 or 11 customers in the past hour.

SAchi was handing what everyone order, to them from behind the counter.

An old lady stared at my sling sympathetically. "Oh, poor deary! Whatever happened to you?" She asked.

I smiled warily. This was getting annoying, especially since I had to lie.

"I was hit by a car a couple days ago. I have a few broken ribs, too and they may have to do surgery on me. My family is too poor to even pay off the sling, so I had to get a job, too, eventhough I know my grades will drop and I'll never become a successful lawyer to pay for my family and donate to charity.

"And my cousin here, Seiryoku, wanted to help his most favorite cousin." I said.

_Ugh, this bites._

She pulled out a hundred(you can calculate it to yen, I'm too lazy). "How many cupcakes can I get with this?" She asked.

The whole time I was at work, I was being sympathized. I got some good tips behind the boss's back, too.

I put some cash into the register and gave the person her change and smiled. "Have a good day." I said, though I wished her a bad one.

After she left, I looked to the next customer and was surprised, well, not really, but still I was surprised.

"Yuzu-chan!" I said in a surprised tone, but kept it controlled.

She smiled giddily. "Seishou-chan works here? That's so great!" She said.

I wore an honest smile. "What brings you here? Where's Karin and Isshin?" I asked.

The boss was checking on things in the back, so I wouldn't get in trouble.

No one was behind Yuzu, so no one was going to complain.

"I'm here to buy a cake for the picnic. Dad is helping a patient back home and Karin is at soccer practice."

I nodded, "I see. Do you want anything else for the picnic?"

She noded, "The cake and maybe some chocolate fudge brownies. Ooh! And make the cake-"

I knew what she was going to say. "Chocolate."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah! You're gonna be Ichigo's perfect wife, Seishou-chan."

I hesitated, trying to think of what to say. "Yuzu-chan, isn't that a bit... Over exaggerated? Me? Be _anyone's_ wife? Especially _Ichigo's_! Ick. Your bros a good guy, but we're just best buds."

Yuzu looked a bit sad, "I wanted you to be my new nee-chan!"

"Kotsu-kohai! Cut the talk and get to work!" My boss's voice yelled.

"Sure, boss man." I said irritably.

I wrote down what Yuzu ordered and Sachi got them for her.

"Will you be able to take all of this home yourself?" Sachi asked her.

She nodded cheerfully. "Yes." She answered.

She reached into her small purse that was basically a long string attached to a pink, vevlet bag with yellow velvet daisy.

"How much for everything?" She asked kindly.

I did a little math on the cash register on my left, "¥7,920." I said.

She handed me the money and I put it in the cash register.

She bowed, "Thank you, Seishou-chan!"

She got the boxes, with a little help from Sachi, and left.

I sighed. "That Yuzu is somethin' else. She's like a mini mom or soemthing." I said in admiration.

"Was that Ichigo's little sister?" Sachi asked.

"Yup. The sweeter one.

"What's today's date?" I asked.

"June 15." He answered.

"Hm..."


	13. Chapter 13

-8 PM-

I finished the Shinigami book, basically twice. But I still felt uninformed. 

Maybe because it didn't mention _how_ to become a _real_ shingami, except dying and going through the Shinigami Academy or only how to become a _substitute_ shinigami, which is supposedly a crime.

And it didn't mention a single thing about Quincy's. In the timeline in the back, it didn't have a thing about a war 200 years ago.

Did the shinigami resent the war enough to try to erase it from history?

I didn't go down for dinner. Again. I was too busy flipping through the book, trying to find _anything_ related to the Quincy. I even reread the Wars section a third time around.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I looked in the front of the book to see when it was published. It was published just two years ago. It was new.

_Okay, so maybe the Quincy didn't have a humane way of exterminating Hollow's, but this is a text book for crying out loud! It's part of history, a pretty big part of it, at that. I mean, wouldn't mom be in this text book, too?_

Mom deserves to be in here. She was a white and joined the black, then made a gray! I think she deserves to be, like, a hero! What the hell is wrong with that academy?!

I growled and got up from my computer chair. I picked up the book and threw it at the wall with my left hand.

"Damn them!" I grumbled under my breath.

I heard footsteps coming up he stairs and then my dad knocked.

I glared at the door as it opened.

He flipped on the main light switch and it became brighter. It irritated my eyes.

He looked a bit worry. "What was that noise?" He asked.

I pointed at the book, "It doesn't say a damn thing about the Quincy or mom! Why? Why doesn't it?!" I demanded.

He quietly shut the door behind him and sat in my computer chair. He made a gesture for me to sit on my bed; so I did, though I didn't feel it was right for the moment.

"Seishou... The shinigami aren't proud of what they did. But they had to do what they had to do. If they hadn't fought back, the outcome wouldn't have ended up very well. The population would have dropped drastically. Please understand that no one wants to remember those dreadful times. Your mother's identity had to be kept secret form those who didn't know. I asked for that." He explained

I tightened my fist, now I knew what he said made some sense, but it still upset me.

I looked into my lap, avoiding to look at dad.

"She deserves better... She was trying to make a difference... She wanted to be heard, but she couldn't... She had to keep quiet or else she couldn't make that change... She failed because of Kurotsuchi...

"I know she wanted to make a change the relationship between Quincy and Shinigami, I can feel it..."

I looked up to dad, now full of confidence. "I'm going to finish what she started. But I'm going to do it differently. I'm not going to keep quiet, I'll yell it to every shinigami or Hollow if I have to. I am going to defeat Kurotsuchi and make mom's name be known everywhere in Soul Society."

He looked a bit surprised, than smiled a bit. I wasn't used to this expression of his. I knew he was proud, like before, but it still felt so unfamiliar.

He put his hand on my left shoulder. "I can't stop you anymore, can I?"

"No one can stop me. _Nothing_ will stop me." I said.

I shoved his hand away and got up. "I'm going to train."

He got up, too. "But you're injured still." He said.

"I just said _nothing_ will stop me. A few busted up bones will be an exception."

-Dojo-

As painful as it was, I was doing what I said I was going to do; train.

I was trying to learn how to use my left hand with a shinai.

I had a bell tied to the tip of each side of it. A method dad used to learn how to be graceful, but quick, with a katana.

It took some pain reliever and even took some calcium pills from dad's medicine cabinet. I wanted to heal as quick as possible.

With each blow, I put some reiatsu behind it.

I made sure not a Hollow or even another shinigami detect it. In the Shingiami book, it had _some_ information about kidou, although it only gave me about five basic incantations and one type of seal.

I had made a seal and sealed off this room so that whatever reiatsu was in it, couldn't leak out to be detected unless I released the seal.

It was hard; holding up a seal and training with my left hand at the same time. It was tiring.

I didn't know if I could really last ten more minutes like this.

"_Tired there, Princess?_" A voice asked.

I recognized it right away and stopped almost automatically.

I looked around anxiously.

"_Silly, stop looking around! You can't see me._" She said.

I growled now, "I'm going psycho..."

I got back into position and gripped tightly.

"_Are you trying to __ignore__ me?_" She asked.

I didn't say anything. I continued what I was doing before I heard _Her_ voice.

I made myself believe I was just having these weird dreams. That her voice nad grin was just me being stressed out. 

"_Oi! Listen to me when I'm talkin'!_" She demanded angrily.

I kept on thrashing my shinai forward, bring it back up in a sort of curve so the bell would not make a sound.

I flinched at the sudden pain in my right arm. The bell _ting_-ed.

"_Heh._" Her voice said.

It was louder than the bell. She sounded satisfied for some reason.

I was about to move, but, I couldn't.

I tried to flex my fingers on my shinai. Nothing.

_Why... Can't I move...?_

"_Isn't it obvious, Princess? Your little gigai's at it's limit. Your soul is mine for the taking._" She gloated.

I tried to move again, but nothing. I couldn't even blink automatically, or breathe at my own pace.

_You're not real! You're not real! I'm not a soul, I don't have a gigai! I am a Quincy! You are not real, so you can't take over! My body is mine! Whether you're real or not, I will __stay in control_

I didn't hear her voice for a few moments.

I tried to move my feet and flex my fingers at the same time, it was successful.

I smirked a bit, but it was quickly wiped off when I collapsed to my knees, panting.

_I'm going insane..._

-Next Day - School-

I was standing by Chad, Mizuiro was sitting in his assigned seat, Keigo was sitting on a desk.

"Seishou, do you think you'll be able to at least _come_ to next month's kendo tournament at Tokyo University?" Mizuiro asked.

I smirked. "Tch. That's not all I'm going to do there." I said.

Keigo raised a brow. "Nani?"

"I'm going to participate. Duh." I said simply, as if everything was normal.

"But you just got hurt." Mizuiro pointed out.

I held up my left held and put it in a fist, I threw my fist at Chad's arm.

He didn't move. Did he even notice?

"I felt it." He said simply.

I smiled to Mizuiro and Keigo, "Who said that I'd be stopped from doing what I do best? Some busted up bones sure ain't stopping me!"

"Oi, are you mental? You can't use one hand for kendo." Keigo commented.

I lifted my right foot and brought it up to his face before anyone really realized I moved. B

"Didn't I just say I'm gonna be stopped? Eh, Kaeru-bozu?"

I lifted my foot and plated it on the floor.

"Itai..." He squeaked. TʌT

I sensed Ichigo's reiatsu coming and I looked to the door. There he was.

He looked chippy today.

I could only wear a straight face. I knew why he was so chippy today. I remembered yesterday, when Yuzu came to the bakery.

Tomorrow, he'll take the day off from school for a picnic. To celebrate an anniversary. Masaki's death.

Orihime waved to Ichigo, "Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!" She greeted gleefully.

Ichigo stopped and looked to her with a chippy smile. "Oh, ohayo, Inoue." He greeted.

Ichigo started walking towards our group and stopped on the other side of Chad, opposite of me.

"Ohayo, Ichigo." Mizuiro greeted.

"Ohayo." Chad added.

"Ohayo, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad, Seishou." Ichigo greeted in return.

I tried to smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Ichigo..."

"Ichigo, Seishou kicked Keigo in the face again." Mizuiro said, to go along with the situation.

Ichigo laughed with Mizuiro and I let myself join. Keigo grunted and Chad remained quiet.

-Kendo Practice-

I stepped into the gym with my kendo outfit on and my shinai in my left hand.

My right arm, with the sling, was on the inside of the front guard.

Arata, a member of the kendo club, jogged to me and stopped. "What are you doing here?!" He demanded concerningly.

"What does it look like? I'm here to practice! Now step aside, buddy boy! I'm not used to using only one hand, my left at that." I said, pushing him aside with ym shinai.

I kept on walking forward and went to the empty corner of the gym.

I didn't have the bells on my shinai, so it would make it difficult to determine whether or not I was doing it right with this hand.

I noticed that all eye's were on my, I snapped my glare to every pair of eyes on me. "Get back to training, bakas!"

They all stiffened and bowed, "H-hai!" They said all at once and quickly got back to what they were doing, only more cautiously.

I smirked.

_It's good to be back!_

Before I could train, I saw dad coming my way.

I noticed he had an envelope. He stopped by me and held it out for me.

"Nani?" I laid my shinai against the wall and took the envelope.

"It's an invitation for the kendo summer camp." He said.

I looked at the envelope, it looked authentic and said it was from them itself.

My eyes grew wider and I used my teeth to tear off the edge and took out the paper inside with my thumb and index finger, dropping the envelope. I unfolded the paper and began reading.

_Dear Seishou-sama,_

Haha! Your ol' man fooled ya! It's not really from the kendo club camp, but it is an invitation.

I stopped reading and looked up to dad. "You freakin' liar."

"Keep reading." He insisted.

I grunted and kept reading.

_You probably don't remember me, but it's Urahara Kisuke. I used to give you lots of candy when you were younger._

I stopped reading again. "Urahara?!" I said out loud.

I remembered him. I remember trying to steal his hat repeatedly and once I tried to burn his shoes.

I kept reading.

_Congrats on deciding your future career! Everyone's really proud of you._

Anyways, mind coming back over for a little fun tonight? Just make sure none of your friends find out. Especially Rukia, she'll try to kill me!

Sincerely,  
Urahara Kisuke

I folded it back up and looked to dad. "I'm assuming he knows, too?"

I gave him back the paper, he put it in his pocket. "There's no way he would not know. He knows more than even myself."

I wore a straight face. "Why does he want me over?"

HE smiled. "You'll see."

He wore a frown now.

I panicked a bit, knowing what he was about to do.

I quickly got back into position and started training as quickly as I could. °n°

"Move it, maggot! Put more power behind that strike!" He demanded.

M 


	14. Chapter 14

-After Practice - Urahara's Shop Front-

Dad was with me, since I didn't know the way, he was guiding me.

Dad said he would take care of work for me.

I didn't remember the shop looking like an old style Japanese house. Then again, I was probably too hyper around that time, being high on candy.

I saw two kids sweeping the ground with old style brooms.

The girl noticed me and dad. She wore a white t-shirt and a pink skirt with white spots on it.

The strange red head boy noticed, too.

Me and dad stopped by them.

"Is Kisuke-dono here?" Dad asked the girl.

The red head frowned at my sight. "You have weird hair." He commented.

I grew angry and made a fist, "You should be the one to talk, midget." 

Suddenly, the wooden doors opened and I smiled at who was the one who opened it.

I made a dramatic jump to him and glomped him. "Ura-chan! Ura-chan!"

He patted my back and laughed a bit. "It's nice to see you, too, Seishou-chan."

I let him go, pouting a bit. "Candy?" I asked.

This was the only thing I would act like this for.

I didn't like cakes or cupcakes as much as I loved candy.

I saw Tessai coming out of the storage room, holding two big boxes on his shoulders.

"Tessy-kun!" I greeted, waving to him.

"Hello, again, Seishou-san." He greeted and went back to work.

I smiled back to Urahara who held up a sucker and handed it to me.

I took it with glee and quickly un-wrapped it, then stuck in it my mouth.

-5 Mins Later - Inside-

I was being a good girl for once and sitting quietly on the floor by the table as dad was talking privately with Urahara in another room.

_♪Candy, candy, I love you.♪_ I serenaded in my mind.

Jinta, the red head, looked at me oddly.

"Just what _are_ you?" He asked.

I swayed side-to-side. "Quiincy. Gonna be a shinigami." I answered.

I was slap happy. That's a fact.

"You don't look like much, you're arm being in a sling." He commented, smirking.

I stopped swaying and slowly looked at him, smiling with the sucker still in my mouth.

"Excuuse me?" I asked innocently. -

He raised a brow and Ururu came in the room.

"I just said you didn't look tough." He repeated himself.

I got up and walked over to him and patted his head. "And that's where you get on my list."

I grabbed a patch of his hair and dragged him to the floor and sat on his back. HE squirmed.

"Oi! Oi! Get off, cow!" He demanded.

I took my hand and started to lightly pinch his pressure point between his shoulder and neck, so he could move.

I smiled to Ururu, "Don't look so shy, Uru-chan."

She blushed a bit more than she was the whole time.

"Kisuke-san and Daisuke-san want to see you in the basement..." She said shyly.

"Ally-oop!" I said as I got up.

I looked to Jinta who was getting up and rubbing his back. "Keep in mind you're on my death list, Jo-bozu."

-Basement-

I was amazed at what I saw. "Sugoi! It's so _big!_" I said in excitement and twirled around a bit, looking at what looked like a perfectly blue sky and the desert-like surroundings.

I stopped mid-spin when someone took the sucker away from me. It was dad.

"I _think_ you've had enough sweets for one day, Seishou." He said.

I pouted.

I saw Urahara behind him and stared at his hat, my most favorite thing about him, candy was right behind my favorite thing about him.

"Seishou-chan, come here please." Urahara asked.

I skipped to him, then came to an abrupt stop three feet from him.

"Yes, Ura-chan?" I asked.

He held out a green candy ball to me. "Here. Eat this."

I raised a brow and took it with my left hand. "What is it?" 

"Candy." He said.

I shrugged and tossed it in my mouth.

It went straight down my throat before I could chew it to taste it.

I felt so... Weird.

I stumbled back a bit and fell on my back.

"Itai..." I muttered and used my left hand to push myself up.

I felt so stiff. Did the air suddenly become super light or something? It was hard to breathe.

My right hand fell to the ground lazily.

I looked to it and... It wasn't broken, but it was very stiff.

I lifted it and flexed it a bit, finding it a bit hard to move it. Still, I jumped up with glee and noticed the difference in the weight of my clothes. I looked at my clothing was utterly shocked.

"A... A shihakushō!?" I said in amazement, but yet completely shocked.

I noticed a white sash strapped to my toro with a thick chain wrapped around it. I behind me to see a handle of a katana. the tsuba was in a "X" design.

I looked below again to see the kojiri of the scabbard. It was fat and, if aligned to my body, it'd reach my knees.

"Oh... My... Gosh! What the hell!?" I looked to Urahara and gasped when I saw what was in front of him

I pointed frantically at it, her, me, whatever!

I, I mean, she, got up and smiled at me sweetly.

"Konnichiwa, Seishou-chan." She greeted.

Her arm was in a cast and she looked exactly like me.

I backed away and looked to dad.

"What the hell is going on!?" I demanded.

Dad went to the other me, "Kisuke will explain. I'll take your gigai to the bakery." He said and started to lead the other me to the ladder.

The other me waved, "Bye-bye, Seishou-chan!"

I quivered a bit. Was that what I looked like when I had candy or something?

I looked back to Urahara, "Ura-chan... What's...?" I trailed off.

He smiled, "_Going on_?" He filled in.

"Your ol' man never told ya, of course, but you never needed his shinigami powers, and he didn't intend to give them to you. You've had your own since you were born. You weren't _officially_ one until you were two and a half ." He said.

I stared at him, my eyes wide as can be, "How is that... Possible...? _Officially_...?" 

"Hm. I don't think those details are worth mentioning." He said.

He looked to Ururu who was quiet as a mouse. "Ururu, would you get us some lunch?" He asked.

She nodded and started climbing up the ladder.

Tessai was stiff as a board while Jinta seemed agitated.

"This is boring! When can I take a whack?" Jinta asked.

Urahara spreaded out his fan and covered half of his face. "Patience, patience, Jinta-kun. Seishou-chan here hasn't eaten in two days almost."

I was taken back a bit. How did he know? Surely dad thinks I'm eating at school, at the very least.

Actually, I've just been putting eating off. I kept thinking it was unnecessary and get in the way of studying and training. Maybe that's why I've been so weak lately.

Jinta raised a brow, "She's an anorexic, too? What a mental case!"

I glared at him, "That's another mark on the list, Jo-bozu."

Urahara waved his fan, "My, my. What's with the sudden change in personality?" 

I frowned at him. "I only act giddy around you because you had candy and used to let me try on your hat. I don't have candy and, somehow, I know you won't let me wear it. So now I'm acting like my usual self."

"My, my. You've changed. And here I thought you didn't change a single bit but in looks." Urahara commented gravely.

I huffed and was a bit shocked when I saw Ururu at the bottom of the ladder, using one hand to hold a large tray and using the other to climb.

She got down to the ground, holding the tray in front of her like it was something normal to hold.

On the tray was 5 cups of green tea, onigiri, apples, and sushi.

I saw Tessai pick up a table from behind a rock mound and set it in front of Ururu. She put the tray on it and then sat on the ground.

The other three sat down, too.

I was so freaked out, it was scary.

How did she climb up, prepare the food and drinks, and climb back don with one hand in not even three minutes!?

_Holy shit! What __is__ Ururu made of!?_

Urahara waved his fan at me, gesturing me to sit by him. "Yoo-hoo! The food is getting warm!" HE said.

I hesitated, but sat.

I picked up a onigiri and slowly ate.

This was the only thing I found edible. I hated fruit and I couldn't stand sushi. Why would someone eat a raw fish?

Before I really realized it, I was stuffing down onigiri's down my throat.

I stopped when I realized everyone was giving me strange looks.

I frowned, "What? I'm hungry!"

"That's no excuse to act like such a freeloader." Tessai said.

"Tessy-kun, how am I being a freeloader? I'll only be here for a couple hours." I said, raising a brow.

"I guess I should have mentioned the details to you earlier." Urahara cut in.

I looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

I bit into another onigiri.

Urahara waved his fan a bit at me. "Daisuke-kun is lending you to me for two weeks."

I started choking on my onigiri. Just goes to show you how surprised I was.

I managed to force it down my throat, but it hurt a bit going down.

"What?! _Two_ weeks?! What about school?! My job?! I have a kendo tournament coming up and I already promised my teammates I'd be there to win it!" I said.

"That's what your gigai's for. She'll take care of everything for you." Urahara answered.

I panicked and got up. "Did you not see how preppy she acted?! She'll ruin _everything_! Especially if she talks to _anyone_ with that irritating voice, especially to Ichigo!"

I quickly jumped onto the table and jumped off of it to land on the dry ground and started running for the ladder. I leaped when I was two feet away, but someone grabbed the back of my shirt. I was struggling to reach for the ladder, practically running in place, only more active.

I knew it was Tessai, I could tell by the firm grip and how he lifted me off the ground.

"Let go! Let go! She's going to ruin my image! Let go!" I pleaded.

He threw me over her shoulder and locked my legs tightly in his grasp so that I couldn't kick him in the face or something. I started hitting his back childishly as he started walking the other way.

I didn't know where he was taking me, my eyes were closed tightly.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I have to stop her! My image! My reputation! All ruined! _Ruined_!" I screamed.

"My, my. It's not that bad, right?" Urahara asked.

"Of course it is! It took me _years_ to build my reputation! _Years_! Lemme go, Tessy-kun!" I pleaded once more.

Tessai put me on the ground and I opened my eyes. I looked around, looking for the ladder.

I got up, spinning around, trying to see if I could see the ladder.

"Where's... The ladder? Where are we?" I asked.

I looked to Urahara. Ururu was by him and Jinta was by her.

Urahara put the fan over half of his face. "We're still in the basement."

I looked around again, panicking a bit, "It all looks the same! How do we get out of here!?"

"You'll be here for two weeks, you have plenty of time to look for the exit. Till then, put your guard up." Urahara said.

I blinked a couple times in confusion. "Nani? Why do I have to put my guard up? What's goin' on?"

Urahara smiled his goofy smile. "Just do as I say and you won't die. Ururu." HE said, waving his fan.

"Huh?" I asked.

Ururu was slipping on some boxing gloves and helmet. She tossed some to me and I caught them.

"Please put them on. I don't want to accidentally kill you." She said.

"Are you expecting me to fight Uru-chan?" I asked.

"Ohhh? Are you backing down from training?" Urahara asked.

I cocked an eyebrow; confused. "Is that what I'm here for? Oh, wait.. Now it's obvious... But... Why _Ururu_? She's a little, sweet, innocent girl! I couldn't possibly..."

He stopped me.

"Are you underestimating her, Seishou-chan?" Urahara asked.

I hesitated.

_Then.. Is she really strong? I can't sense much reiatsu coming from her. Just a little._

"Well... It goes against my code to attack a female without a real reason." I pointed out.

Urahara waved his fan a bit. "Ohh? Ururu, give her a light tap." He said.

"Hai." She said and started running towards me.

She was fast, _really_ fast.

Was that dirt or smoke trailing behind her?

I panicked and turned the other way and started running.

_She's gonna run me over! Holy Hell!_

"I told you, Seishou-chan, not to underestimate her! Put on the gear!" Urahara called out.

I growled and slipped on the gloves as fast as I could and put on the headgear.

"Now what?!" I asked, still running and looking at Urahara.

"Yell !" He yelled.

I glared. "Hell no! I'm not that gullible!"

Before I knew it, Ururu was on my tail and she wasn't even a foot away.

She reeled her fist back and then quickly brung it down, meaning to hit me, but I tumbled to my left.

I heard an explosion before I crashed into a rock mound.

I looked to see a dust shrouding where I evaded Ururu's attack.

"That could've been me..." I muttered.

Ururu emerged from the dust as soon as it cleared to reveal a creator twice the size of a car.

I scrambled and to my feet and started running around the rock mound.

_At least I'm not that stiff anymore... But my breathing isn't normal still..._

I felt something it my left big toe and I fell flat on my face and my feet went overhead and I tumbled forward, only it was backwards.

I crashed into another rock mound, my head on the grouna dn my back to the mound.

"Uwa... That hurt..."

(Okay, okay. Sorry to interrupt, but... I just want to let everyone know that if you're picturing it all like I am, you'd be laughing your ass off! XD)

Once again, Ururu was running my way and I had no choice to to get to my hands and knees and started crawling as fast I as I could.

"Stop running and say it!" Urahara said.

"I'm fucking crawling, jack ass! And no way in Hell I'm saying that lame line!" I snapped bakc at him.

I hopped up and landed on my feet. Ururu was on my tail again. I never was a good runner.

"C'mon, Seishou, you can get a toss at her!" Urahara encouraged.

"I ain't gonna hit her!" I exclaimed.

_Shunpo... Shunpo... C'mon! C'mon! Concentrate, concentrate! Damn, damn! Why am I repeating myself?!_

I concentrated my reiatsu to my feet and leaped forward.

I put my other feet down and felt it slide to the left and I fell forward again.

I didn't fall face down on the ground, I slammed into something flat.

I fell backwards on my back and sat up.

I rubbed my head, "Itai... That hurt..."

_Wait... I hit something flat.._

I put my hand up to what looked like the sky, but was actually a wall with paint.

I smiled in excitement and got up. "A wall means another wall which means I'm on my way outta here! Tee-hee!"

I got up and ran my hand along the wall along my left. I watched my hand, making sure I was touching the wall and not a rock mound or something.

"Planning for a little escape, are we?" Urahara's voice asked.

I stopped mid-step and slowly looked in front of me. It was Urahara, he had his fan over his face.

"I hear you never run away from a fight, why start now? You only have to dodge and toss one punch at her." He said.

I grew angry now. "You could have mentioned that earlier! I wouldn't have went to the extremes of trying shunpo for the first time!"

I flexed my right hand again, feeling it stiffen up a bit.

"Just dodging and one swing at her, right?" I asked.

Ururu's reiatsu was suddenly visible behind me and I quickly turned around to see her charging at me.

_Just dodge and swing... That's all to it..._

She reeled her fist back again and leaped a bit to reach the level of my face.

I took a quick step to my left, using a bit of reiatsu in my step.

Apparently, I was successful in my attempt of shunpo. I was twelve meters away from where I was. I meant to only move about two or three inches, but what the hay?

Ururu took a sharp turn at me and, suddenly, her fist was heading towards my right shoulder.

_Damn!_

Automatically, I used my left hand to push her wrist in the other direction.

It didn't have much effect, she scrapped my shoulder and I fell back, holding my right shoulder with my left hand.

"Dammit..." I muttered.

I looked to my shoulder to see that my shihakushō was ripped and a couple of scratches. Nothing serious, but it's not often I get cuts from a punch. I just wasn't used to it. It felt like defeat.

I got up, noticing Ururu was standing perfectly still, her gloved hands behind her back.

Urahara was waving his fan in delight. "This phase is _cleared_! Congrats, Seishou, you survived."

I stared at him with confusion, "But.. But... I didn't take a swing at her! I might have dodged, but I got injured! What's the point of this exorcize?!"

"Have you noticed your breathing pattern and how less stiff you feel?" He asked.

I hesitated, "Yeah... But my right arm is stiff still."

"The reason for that is that your gigai was injured and so your soul hasn't used your right arm part, so naturally it feels stiff.

"The point of the exorcize was to get used to your soul form, since you've been stuck in that gigai for more than a decade. Since your in shinigami form, your true self, it'll take awhile to adjust to the differences. You're currently less agile than you were in your gigai, correct?"

I pursed my lips, than nodded. It felt like he was saying I was weak.

He walked over to me and patted my head. "You should get some rest. You'll adjust more while sleeping."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note:_** **I've seen all the episodes of Bleach and have been keeping up with it, I also look up information up on Wikipedia, _but_ some of my information might be wrong or something, that's because I have a horrible tendency to forget the important stuff. Please forgive me!**

**For the name scene, I know that in Bleach, Zangetsu tells Ichigo his name and the audience can hear, except Ichigo, but I'm doing that part differently, I'll jus put a blank. I want to keep it a secret for now!**

**I know this chapter might seem "rushy rushy", but I'm delayed on updates a bit. I won't be able to go on internet a much this week since I actually have to go to school. (I didn't have school last week at all since there was so much snow and I was at a funeral)**

**Also, I thank everyone for their inspiration and encouragement! I love it!**

-11 PM-

I changed into my pajama's that my dad brought over a few hours ago along with my toothbrush and other necessities.

Right now, I had my head on my pillow, that dad brought, and was staring at the sliding doors.

My zanpakutō was by my bed on the floor, I had my right hand on the hilt of it. I still haven't unsheathed it. I wanted to wait.

_Tomorrow is the anniversary... The day me and Ichigo first met... And the day he lost what was most precious to him... I still remember that day like it was just a moment ago..._

-June 16 - 7 Years Ago-

_The rain was heavy and I was venturing my new home town with my daddy. _

I didn't know why, but I got so many great vibes from this town, like happiness was like the rain and pouring down on me.

I skipped ahead of my daddy, splashing in the rain and getting wet.

HE sighed, "Get back here, Seishou. You'll catch a cold." He said.

I childishly giggled and started spin in the puddles, looking up to the gloomy sky.

Though it should be a sad thing to look at, it still excited me.

Daddy and I were looking for a house to live in, since our other house got burned down because our neighbor was a smoker who always forgot to put out his cigarettes.

Daddy sighed again. "You're such a handful."

Now we were walking along the river's sidewalk, daddy wanted to see how high it was when it rained around here.

It wasn't high as I'd though it would be, I thought it would be up to our neck's or something. But the water looked very mad, it was like a ocean storm like on TV.

There was a lot of fog up ahead. Daddy said it was foggy because it was humid and raining.

I suddenly got the worst feeling and stopped.

Daddy stopped, too, and looked at me. "Seishou? What's wrong?"

I started to shake a bit, but I wasn't cold.

"Something... Something scary..." I said.

I sprinted into a run and passed daddy quickly.

"Seishou!" He called after me.

I ventured off the sidewalk onto the slope of wet grass. I tried to get back onto the sidewalk, but I slid to the bottom of the slope.

I quickly grabbed some grass to stop me. It worked.

I got up, cautious, and looked around.

It's gone now... But something else is close...

I started walking forward, feeling the strange feeling becoming stronger.

That's when I stopped. I became stiff as a stone; frozen as an ice sculpture.

I unconsiously slapped my hand over my mouth, to keep from screaming.

A woman, covered in blood, was on top of a boy my age with spikey, orange hair.

I quickly fell to my knees, landing by the woman and the boy.

I put my hands on her back, shoving her lightly. "Miss! Miss! Wake up! Wake up!"

I felt my daddy's strong hands wrap around my shoulders and pull me up, he turned me around to keep me from looking at the woman.

I heard groaning and I pushed my father's arms away.

I looked to see it was the boy.

He looked a bit dazed at first, but then looked horrified.

He quickly got up from underneath the woman and stared in horror.

He didn't notice us.

He put his hands on the woman and started shaking her ferociously. "Mom! Mom!! Mom! Wake up! Please wake up!"

It's his mommy... His mommy's gone... Oh no...

Daddy tried to catch me when I went for the boy.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly as I could.

He struggled a bit, but gave up and started crying.

This was the worst moment of my life. I knew it for a fact. 

-Present-

I had a look of deep thought on my face. I could tell.

Ever since that day, I haven't left his side. I kept reminding him that it would all be okay if he just kept on smiling, but he hardly ever smiles anymore.

I always wanted to see his _real_ smile, like the one that Tatsuki told me about just a few months after me and Ichigo met.

I gently closed my eyes, Ichigo's image appeared in my mind.

"_Ichigo..._" I whispered silently, I basically mouthed it.

-2 AM-

_Not this again..._

I clenched my fist, glaring at the other girl across from me.

"Just what are you?" I demanded.

She grinned wildly. The gold of her eyes shinning brighter than ever. "You must have not heard the first time, Princess. I'm your tiara." She said.

The black around us seemed to be screaming. The sound was so irritating.

Her grin was wiped off and she looked displeased. "Just _great_... Why are you here, -bozu?"

I looked around. I didn't see anyone else.

_Maybe that other me isn't the only one insane...Wait, what am I talking about? She's been insane since the beginning!_

I looked back to the other me, a gray blob appeared behind her. she didn't look.

I couldn't see the blob clearly. I just knew the shape was like an animal on its' fours.

The other me sighed. "Later, Princess." She said and... She started to deter ate?

The remaings' were taken by the animal-like blob. Now it became more clear.

It wasn't as clear as I'd hoped. I was guessing it was a really big white dog or something.

Its face was still blurry, but I could see its bright yellow eyes burning into my orange ones. "Can you see me clearly?" It asked.

I supposed it was a girl, its voice sounded so... Angelic, but yet it was ear-splitting.

"I can't say I do." I replied, frowning a bit.

This was something else I wasn't used to: not being able to see something clearly.

"Hn. Then you won't hear my name for a long time, then." She said.

I was a bit confused. "Your name? Why won't I be able to? And why is that other me always trying to scare me?" I questioned.

For some reason, I trusted this canine. Maybe it was just because she was a canine, man's best friend, only, in this case, it would be woman's best friend.

"You can't hear my name because you are weak, that's also why the other _you_ scares you. She says she's you _tiara_, meaning that she is already taking over the throne and attention. It's not always the princess that gets the attention, it's what represents her. She needs to take the throne when you're the weakest and most vulnerable." She said.

"But... So then she's... _Real_...? That sadistic freak? But then why is she in my dreams? And you?" I asked.

"That's when you're most vulnerable regularly. When you're tired and need rest. And since you've been so stressed out lately and carry so much anxiety all of a sudden, it's a big change on your body, therefore your wall between you two is becoming weaker, she's just hitting the walls down so she can raid the castle.

"I'm here because you just found out about your true self. I've tried to contact you before, but the questions in your mind that have been building up have stopped me from getting near you. Since so many of them have been answered, here I am." She said.

I snorted, "Me? Have _anxiety_? Yeah, right! I've just been a bit antsy lately, nothing more."

She trotted closer to me. The manner was like one of a wolf on TV.

When she was just a few meters away, I saw that she was up to my shoulders.

I began noticing that our surrounding's were changing from black to what looked like a forest at night. Not a single creature in sight other than me and the she-wolf.

I looked around us a bit. I didn't hear anything but the wind whistling. It was irritating to my ears.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"This is your world. What's truly inside of you." She answered.

I looked around, it did seem a bit... _Comforting._

"But... Why is it so dark?" I asked.

"Because you aren't happy. Lately, it's been raining a lot. I hate the rain. I hate this constant darkness. Keep that in mind."

A gust of wind was strong enough to knock me over and everything went black.

-5 AM-

"Freeloader! Freeloader! Get up!" an irritating voice yelled.

I moaned and cringed. I pulled my covers over my head.

I hated rude awakenings.

"Grr! Wake up!" Jinta's voice snapped and dug his knuckles into my back.

I jumped up, wide awake and pointed at him.

"You little mongrel! I'll stomp on you!" I snapped. n

I raised my foot and tried to smash him like a bug, but Urahara caught a hold of my leg with just his index finger under my ankle.

"My, my. Temper, temper. Come now, Seishou-chan. Breakfast is ready." He said.

I growled and put my foot down. I glared at Jinta. Another mark by his name.

Once again, I was stuffing my face with food. Only it was with regular rice and lemak with noodles.

"Freeloader-san acts like such a freeloader." Jinta commented.

I frowned, "Jo-bozu is nothing but a gaki." I muttered.

It still seemed a bit hard that I would have to stay here for two weeks.

_Must. Find. Escape._

-Basement-

I had changed back into my shihakushō.

I was struggling to just unsheathe my zanpakutō. It was too long to take out.

"My, my. You can't decrease its size yet. What a pain it must be." Urahara said, waving his fan.

I growled and glared, "I'm a noob! What do you expect? I can barely do shunpo!"

Urahara put his fan down. He wore a straight face. "It's something you should not resent. It's actually a miracle that you are able to do anything _close_ to shunpo with your experience. But then again, it could be the Quincy half of you."

"I didn't know that. So I'm good?" I asked.

Urahara put his happy, giddy face and waved his fan. "Yes, yes! _Very_ good! Keep up the great work!"

I frowned. "Stop being so fake, Ura-chan."

I continued to attempt to unsheathe my zanpakutō without taking it off and throwing it at a rock mound.

I didn't take my mind off the fact that I already got shunpo down a bit. Was it really that hard to learn?

I got held back a grade. Dad says it was because they couldn't put me in kindergarten quite yet because of when I was born, but I think it's because I've never been that smart. I'm good with philosophy a bit, but nothing like Math and Science. Call me the Queen of Dunces.

Knowing Ichigo, he probably already mastered it then. The lug.

_Ichigo... How could I forget? Neither of us aren't at school today... For sure... (My gigai does __not__ count.) I should at least gave him a call before he left... Geesh..._

"Oi! Anorexy! You're taking all day!" Jinta yelled.

I growled at him, "Okay, you little red petunia, when I get this damn thing out, I'll cut that big mouth of yours out and then smash your head into these rock mounds!"

I didn't realize that my zanpakutō was nearly out by now and I could tug it out.

I smirked and tugged it the rest of the way. I held it out in front of me, it was longer than I anticipated, but knew it wasn't long as Ichigo's, or wide as it.

It was a big hard to hold since it seemed to sway a bit since it was so long. I was used to small shinai's, which were standard weight and size compared to a normal katana.

"My, my. You can't even hold it straight. I thought you were the captain of the kendo club?" Urahara said with a disappointed look.

I cringed. "Shaddup! I'm one of the elite of the kendo style! I'm _sorry_ if the largest shinai is a little more than a meter! They don't allow me to go any higher since I'm just a freshman!"

_It's tougher on someone experienced like me to use something my muscles aren't used to. It'd be easier on someone else because they could adjust to it more quickly. Drat! I need to learn how to make it look normal at the very least._

"What's the _lesson_ today, Ura-chan?" I asked irritably.

"Today is easy. Just practice with your zanpakutō. We've been keeping you from kendo practice, so this is our way of sucking up to you." He said.

It felt like someone just dropped a giant rock on my back and I collapsed.

"Gwah! Wha tha hell?!" I exclaimed, struggling to get up.

I managed to get up, but then Tessai strapped something to my wrist and they were weighed down, too. After that, he did the same to my ankles.

"Gah! Tessy-kun! What are you doing!?" I demanded.

"I guess I forgot to mention that Daisuke-kun wanted you to get strong, too. He says your muscles could use to a little toning. He said you're good with agility like footwork and other stuff like that, you're just on the meek side." Urahara said.

"Gack! This is outrageous!" I yelled.

_Dad's gonna get a head full when I get back!_

"Just bear with it! Yell, _I know I can if I just think of going to candy mountain! Candy mountain!_" Urahara said, making it more dramatic with his hand and fan by his face. (y'know what I mean)

"You're so lame on so many levels!" I snapped.

I forced myself to hold my zanpakutō the right way, wincing from the weight I had to hold and bear.

"Ura-chan, I want you to give dad fair warning that I'll kick his ass when I get home." I said, looking at him through the corner of my eye.

I slowly raised my zanpakutō up in a straight line, making sure I didn't pull a muscle, even though I already stretched.

_This will take awhile to adjust to..._

(_Okay, this might seem a bit selfish and stuff, knowing you all want to see how much Seishou struggles with just holding her zanpakutō and stuff, but I don't have much time today on the computer and I want to get this chapter up. So I'm skipping to the night._)

-9 PM-

I was sitting up against the wall of my temporary room. My whole body was aching. Apparently, I either didn't stretch enough or those rocks were _way_ too heavy.

I was reading a book about kidō. Urahara was lending it to me, but I had to return it when the shop was opened, since it was merchandise. Otherwise, he said I could read any of the books in the back.

_It doesn't list many spells... It has some destructive spells I might be able to use... I wonder if I can somehow get Urahara to help me grasp it all._

I let out a bit of a laugh. _Ichigo would look dumbfounded if he knew I was reading! Especially willingly!_

I stopped and looked a bit depressed now.

_I wonder how Ichigo is... Today must have been horrible for him... I mean, either way, if I was at school or something, I wouldn't have seen him today... I always wanted to go on a picnic... Especially with Ichigo... _

It'd be one Hell of a picnic if Seiryoku was there... Lots of yelling and bruises while having a blast... I wonder if... Nah. No way. 

I shook my head and kept reading.

After an hour or so, I drifted to sleep with the book in my lap.


End file.
